Heiress of the Dark Lord
by CJ Wellington
Summary: Now known to the world as the Dark Lord’s Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione’s tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for..
1. Of Ashes and Dried Tears

------------

**Title: ** Heiress of the Dark Lord

**Author: ** CJ Wellington

**Rating: **-M-

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Summary: **Ever since she was little, Hermione had known she was adopted. Her parents had told her early on that she wasn't their biological daughter, but they never treated her any different then if she was. But when a terrible accident leaves Hermione's parents dead, Hermione learns who her biological father is and it's the person that she least expected it to be.

Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter One: **Of Ashes and Dried Tears

_It's so hot…I can't breath…FIRE!_

Hermione sat up in her bed and looked blindly around. Her eyes stung from the black smoke that filled her bedroom. Coughing she rolled out of her bed and landed hard on the floor. She winced as her shoulder hit the side of her table beside her bed. Coughing and struggling to see Hermione crawled along her floor and tried to find her door. Her lungs burned and her eyes felt like they were going to burn up. Unknown tears of pain flooded down her face as she reached up and grabbed her door knob. She hissed lowly as she yanked her hand back from the burning door knob. Grabbing a piece of clothing off her floor she grabbed the door knob and swung open her door.

A wave of thick black smoke rushed towards her causing her to go into a coughing fit. Wheezing, she crawled into the hallway and stood up. Feeling her way down the hall, she reached the stairs and saw flames emitting wildly from the kitchen and the living room. She watched the curtains catch fire and the carpet that led up the stairs. Her skin felt like it was on fire as she watched the flames creep closer and closer to her. Looking down over the balcony it looked like she was looking down into a sea of flames. _'I've got to get out'_ her mind raced. She knew that if the fire kept spreading that the house would collapse.

Re-entering her bedroom, Hermione ran over to her window and shoved it open, shattering glass ever where. Looking out she heard sirens in the distance and people gathering infront of her house. Her room was in the front but looking down; if she jumped she would land in a pile of bushes and thorns. As the smoke flooded out her window, Hermione closed her door as flames started to flicker inside. She shoved a towel at the bottom of her door and ran back to the window, ignoring the flames that were creeping around the sides of her door.

"Help" she screamed out her window as fire trunks pulled up infront of her house. She watched as the firefighters pulled the hoses off and started spraying her house. "Help" she cried out again, but her voice was wheezy and soft. Her lungs were so full of smoke and she was beginning to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen. Her room was slowly being engulfed with flames as she tried to get the firefighters attention. More tears flooded down her face from the fear of dying in the fire. _'What if they don't find me in time'_ Making a drastic decision, Hermione threw open her bedroom door, only to stumble backwards from the heat of the flames. She cried out at her skin burned from the heat. Pulling off her clothing she left her self in only her bra and underwear, not caring if anyone saw her like that.

Coughing and struggling to stay away from the heat, Hermione fell to her knees and grabbed her chest. She couldn't breath, she couldn't see, she couldn't even hear the shouts from the firefighters outside her house. All she could see was black smoke and flames that were engulfing her room and smothering her. Suddenly, a firefighter ran into her room and spotted her. Grabbed her burned body, he ran over to the window and yelled for his fellow firefighters. The last thing Hermione saw before she blacked out was the ashy mask of the firefighter and the words "Everything's going to be okay now".

------------

"FIRE!"

Hermione jerked awake and sat up, ignoring the pain that sheared through her body. Her eyes were covered in something and her lungs felt so small. She wheezed and coughed as she lay back down. She heard the door open up and footsteps enter the room. "Hello?" Hermione called out.

"Ah, I see you are awake" a man's voice came. "Here, lets remove those bandages" Slowly the bandages were removed from her eyes and a bright light flooded across her face. Hermione blinked a few times and waited for her to get used to the sudden light. When she did she looked around and saw that she was in hospital bedroom, but it wasn't muggle.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked.

"You're at St. Mungo's Ma'm" The doctor answered, "You've been here for about two days"

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked. Her mind was fuzzy.

"You were in a terrible fire Ma'm. You're body was badly burned but with a simple burn charm your skin was back to normal, but you may still have some smoke still in your lungs so you'll we wheezy for a while" The doctor explained. Hermione nodded, and ran her hand through her hair, only to find out that half of it was gone.

"Oh Merlin, what happened to my hair!" Hermione shrieked, climbing out of bed and running into the bathroom that was in her room. She let out a whimper when she saw that her long honey-brown locks were gone and that it was in a cropped up that fell just below her ears and was layered. As she stared at her refection she saw slight scar from burn marks on her arms and legs but you could only see them if you were seeking them out. After running her hands through the hair that she had, she slowly started to like the shorter look and decided that she could live with it. But what would her parents say about it? Her Parents!! Hermione spun around and ran over to the doctor. "My parents, where are they?" Hermione asked.

The doctor looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry ma'm, they inhaled too much smoke and went into cardiac arrest. We couldn't revive them" he answered. Hermione went numb. No, they couldn't be dead, they just couldn't.

"Sorry what did you say?" Hermione whispered, not believing that he had said that her parents were dead.

"Your parents didn't make it. They're dead, I'm truly sorry for you lost. We did everything that we could to save them, but they didn't pull through" He stated. Hermione nodded and walked over to the window in her room. She tried to cry, she wanted to cry…but no tears came. She stared out the window as she heard the door close. She was alone in the room, alone forever. Suddenly the door opened again and Hermione turned around to reveal a very distrait Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Hermione, I am so sorry" she whispered, pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione nodded and waited for her tears…but they never came. For some reason she just couldn't cry and it made her mad. The people that she loved the most had just died and she couldn't even cry for them. Hours passed many of her school friends stopped by, including Harry, Ron, and Ginny. When they all had left a woman with blonde curls and green eyes stepped in.

"Hello Ms. Granger, I'm Marcy Ford, from the Adoption Agency" The woman smiled. Hermione nodded. She had known for a long time that she had been adopted, it wasn't new news for her. "Well, since the recent death of your adoptive parents, your biological father's secretary has been notified and we've been told that he is going to take full custody of you again" Hermione nodded numbly. She didn't even know who her biological father was, nor what he looked like, or the reason why he gave her up.

Hermione gulped and stared out the window. She was going to meet her father, her real father. And she was scared as Hell.


	2. Cold Introductions

------------

**Title: **Heiress of the Dark Lord

**Author: **CJ Wellington

**Rating: **-M-

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Summary: **Ever since she was little, Hermione had known she was adopted. Her parents had told her early on that she wasn't their biological daughter, but they never treated her any different then if she was. But when a terrible accident leaves Hermione's parents dead, Hermione learns who her biological father is and it's the person that she least expected it to be.

Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Two: **Cold Introductions

It was a busy place at St. Thomas Home for Children. For two days Hermione had been placed there until someone came to deliver her to her father's home…where ever that was. The only information that she was told was that he lived in a home out in the country and he was of very high status. But other than that little information, Hermione was left with her imagination to have a clue about her biological father.

She was sitting in the room designated as the living room, adorned with a worn maroon couch, scratched up coffee table, and two younger children playing with toy cars on the shag tan carpet. "Hermione?" inquired a voice from the entry way. Hermione turned her head away from the window to find Marcy standing a few feet away from her. "Your ride is here" A warm smile crossed the middle-aged woman's face as Hermione rose from her spot and ascended the front stairs to retrieve her things.

When she returned down stairs a man had appeared next to Marcy. He was dressed in a black suit, polished shoes, and no hair upon his head. His eyes were a piercing blue and he wore no emotion on his face. "You must be Ms. Hermione" His voice was deep and rough. Hermione nodded bravely and was about to carry her things out when he took them from her, "Leave that to me, that's my job, what I'm being paid for" Hermione caught a small smile escape his mouth, putting her nervousness at ease…for the moment.

Bidding goodbye to Marcy and the rest of the children at the Home, she climbed into the back of a white limo and waited for the man to start the car. "I'm Viktor Rowlen" Hermione watched his eyes in the rearview mirror, they seemed to turn a darker blue as he continued talking to her, "I am a dedicated member of The Circle and you, Ms. Hermione, are Tom Riddle's daughter"

Hermione's blood ran cold.

Hermione reached for the door handle but saw that it was locked with a concealing charm, there was no way to get out of the limo. "There is no possible way that I am the daughter of Lord Voldemort, I am of muggle descendent….I'm a…_mudblood_" Oh how she hated that word but she couldn't wrap her mind around being related to someone who killed people like her. She couldn't fathom it. Viktor laughed.

"There isn't an ounce of Mudblood in you Hermione. You are born of pure blood and your parents, Tom Riddle and Mya Kingston, were one of the most powerful witch and warlock of their generation"

Hermione shook her head, her short locks smacking her cheek bones. "No, No, NO! I am Hermione Granger, Muggle Born, best friend to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I hate Lord Voldemort and I hate people like YOU. Let me GO!" Hermione struggled with the door handle once more but eventually fell back in her seat defeated. She had already looked for her wand and discovered that Viktor had taken it from her at the Home with out her knowledge and decided to think on another course of action. "I will not meet him" Hermione declared a few hours later.

Viktor laughed and looked at her through the rearview mirror. "I am sorry sweetie but you really do not have any say in this matter. When we reach the Serpent Cove, you will be escorted by members of the Elite Circle to the Manor, there you are to dress and get ready for the ceremony that will happen at midnight"

"Ceremony, what ceremony!?" Hermione demanded answers. This was all too much for her; first her adoptive parents dying, then learning that her biological father wants her back, then finding out that her biological father is the most feared man in all of the wizarding world! Hermione slouched against the cold leather seats and stared out the window at the passing tree lines. Behind her, everything that she knew, loved, believed in, trusted, was slowly slipping away with each mile that she took in the opposite direction. Before her came the meeting of the man who abandoned her 18 years ago, had the blood of innocent lives on his hands, and she was just supposed to wrap her arms around him and accept him as her father like nothing mattered? There was no chance in hell.

"At midnight, you will be introduced to the members of The Circle as the Heiress of the Dark Lord, you will have the mark placed upon your wrist, and you will leave your past life behind and become dedicated to the main purpose of The Circle. Kill Harry Potter"

"I will not participate in the killing of my Best Friend!" Hermione stammered, tears started to leak from her eyes. She knew of the powers that Lord Voldemort possessed. He could get into her mind and discover Harry's weaknesses, his secrets; she could be the key to the final destruction. "I won't do it…"

Viktor just shook his head and closed the privacy window between the front and the main part of the limo. Pulling her knees to her chest, Hermione let her tears fall free as she waited the arrival to Serpent Cove and the meeting of her father, Lord Voldemort.

-o-

Two more hours passed and the limo left the main road and ascended down one covered in rocks and sand. Soon the limo approached a large cove and Hermione could smell the salty sent of the ocean as her door was opened and she was greeted by two other members. These faces she recognized as Belletrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. "Good Evening Ms. Riddle" Lucius bowed. Hermione glared at him with all the hatred that she could muster.

"It's Granger" Hermione spat, "I don't care if his blood runs in mine…I will never take his last name"

Lucius smiled coyly at her and offered his arm to her. Hermione just pushed past him and walked towards the entrance of the cove. "Well she is going to be a tough one" Belletrix smiled as she watched Hermione trudge through the sand, her fist clenched and her hair whipping in the wind.

The two members bid Viktor far-well and quickened their pace to catch up with the Heiress.

"I do not like the sand!!" Hermione declared as they reached the entrance of the Serpent Cove. Balancing against the tall rock structure, Hermione took off her shoes and emptied out the sand that had snuck in on her journey to the Cove. "Why must it be so hard to get to this place…oh yah, no one has to know about it. Hell, no one would want to walk to it!" Hermione grumbled to her self as the three of them ascended into the dark cove. Lit by candles floating from the walls, Hermione grew quiet when she realized that she was getting closer to meeting her father.

"Scared little girl?" Belletrix hissed in Hermione's ear. The naïve girl shot Belletrix a dark look and eyed her up and down. Chills ran down Belletrix's spin as she took a small step behind Hermione. Leaning over to Lucius shoulder the dark haired woman whispered, "There is definitely the Dark Lord's blood running through her"

Lucius snickered and watched Hermione grumbled to herself as the three of them walked deeper into the cavern. By the time that they had reached a stopping pointed the faint light from the outside world had diminished and Hermione was surrounded by cold stone walls and floating candles. The brunette stopped in her tracks as her eyes scaled a tall metal door towering before her. Behind her Lucius pushed her forward roughly, knowing that if they were late both he and Belletrix would not be greeted nicely. "I won't go" Hermione declared, trying to push back against Lucius. Annoyance flashed in his steel grey eyes as he grab her arm and yanked her forward, catching Hermione off balance and almost sending her hurtling into the door. Belletrix caught her other arm and the two of them carried her through the archway and into the manor.

Hermione jumped as the metal doors slammed shut behind her and darkness ensued around the three bodies. Biting her lip Hermione tried to remain calm, she didn't like darkness. "Please let me go" Hermione whispered, struggling lightly in their tight grip.

"Stop moving" Belletrix hissed in her ear, she dug her nails into Hermione arm and the young girl immediately stopped moving.

The air grew cold as Hermione, Belletrix, and Lucius stood in the darkness. Suddenly another set of doors flung open and light seeped into the room. Blinded at first, Hermione realized that she was once again being pulled into another room. "Let me go!" Hermione demanded, finally yanking her arms from the two Death Eaters, "I can walk on my own!" Glaring at the two adults, Hermione dusted off her jeans and crossed her arms.

"Very well then, after you" Lucius sneered, extending his arm and allowing her to walk infront of them. Scowling, Hermione spun on her heel and started walking into the brightly lit room.

In the room before her stood three more Death Eaters, but this time they were her age…

"Why am I not surprised" Hermione sneered at the three Death Eaters standing before her.

Pansy Parkinson flipped her blonde curls over her shoulder and smiled at Hermione, her bright blue eyes flashing with annoyance. On either side of her stood Draco Malfoy and Bliase Zabini, all three dressed in black robes with the dark mark stitched on the right. Pansy laid her hand on her hips delicately and pursed her lips together, trying not to sneer at her once enemy. Hermione on the other hand and no problem glared at the three Slytherin students. With her arms crossed, the brunette eyed her peers, deciding her words carefully.

"Ms. Riddle, you are to follow Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, and Ms. Parkinson to your room. There, Ms. Parkinson will help you dress for tonight's ceremony. You are not to be late" Belletrix declared crisply. Hermione eyed the older Death Eater out of the corner of her eye before slowly walking towards Draco, Blaise, and Pansy.

Without a word Pansy turned on her heel and started walking down a corridor, Hermione followed silently with Draco and Blaise on either side of her. When the four of them were alone in the dimly lit corridor, Pansy spoke, "Just because you have finally elevated your self to our status, it doesn't mean that we're friends, Granger, you may be the Heiress to the Dark Lord but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to you behind closed doors" Hermione chuckled.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have it any other way Parkinson" Hermione sneered, trying her hardest to burn a hold in the back of the blonde's head. Beside her Blaise chuckled but was quickly silenced when Pansy jerked her head around and gave him a frosty stare.

The rest of the way to Hermione's room the four walked in silence. They paused for a moment at the end of the long corridor at a tall silver door with black writing on it, possibly Latin as Hermione concluded seeing as the light was too dim to make out any letters to make into words. "Serpents Cove" Pansy whispered and Hermione was caught off guard as the silver door dissolved before them. Passing through the now empty walk space they climbed a flight of stairs and went through a second door, finally arriving in the main entry way through passage of the broom closet. Hermione was in awe of the grand entry way of the manor.

The walls were lined with polished wood with ash colored stone on the floor. Metallic structures of woven metal were on either side of the black marble stair case leading up to the east and west wings. Standing in the middle of the entry way facing the towering stairs, to their right was a study filled with books and freshly cleaned desk facing a sunken window with a black leather couch adjacent from the desk. On the left side, from what Hermione could see through the slightly opened doors, was a either a meeting room or a ballroom but from the little view that she had, Hermione could not specify which it was. "Draco, Bliase, you are free to leave, I was escort Ms. Riddle to her bed chambers" Pansy spoke quietly and the two boys gave a curt not before apparating to another place in the manor. "Follow me" And without waiting for a complaint, Pansy began climbing the stairs, Hermione following quickly.

-o-

"Draco's chambers are the third door on your left, Blaise across from him, mine are next to Blaise and you, Ms. Riddle, are across from me. The Dark Lord likes to keep all the younger Death Eaters in the same wing so not to introduce them to the issues that the older members deal with" Pansy remarked as they made their way deeper into the west wing. "Further down are Crabbe and Goyle's rooms and also two other girls, names of which I don't know, only that they attended Bouxbouton and they are personal guest of the Dark Lord" Hermione cringed. She did not want to know anything about her 'fathers' private life or who he involved in it.

Finally they stopped at a door with the letter 'HR' carved into the stained wood. "This is your bed chambers" Hermione turned the sliver knob and entered the room, like the grand entry way, Hermione was in awe of her room. Before her stood a black stained four-post bed with green and grey satin sheets, along with a black stained dresser, desk, vanity, and night stand. The floor was of granite and next to her bed were glass balcony doors that let onto a stone porch that had a small table and chair posted up on it. To her far left were two doors, one leading to her massive closet already filled with close and the second one leading into a bathroom that could rival the Prefect Bathroom at Hogwarts.

"Wow" Hermione whispered as she walked around her new room.

"Quiet a switch from your mudblood home in the muggle world" Pansy sneered, trailing her finger along the bed posts. Hermione spun around and glared at the young witch.

"Watch your tongue Parkinson before I have the right mind to remove it" Hermione snapped, balling her fingers into a fist at her side. She still did not have her wand, so she knew that if Pansy did anything to her Hermione would be helpless. But she knew that Pansy wouldn't for if she did her 'father' the Dark Lord would want to share a few choice words with her…A moment of silence was shared between the two enemies before Hermione spoke once more, "When is this…ceremony?" she inquired. Pansy smiled.

"Quiet soon…which means that we must get you prepared for initiation" Hermione shuddered at Pansy's words. She was not looking forward to meeting Lord Voldemort.

Two hours passed by slowly and Hermione sat on her bed staring at the dress that Pansy and left for her to wear. It was 20 till the stroke of midnight and upon the twelfth stroke, Belletrix would appear and bring Hermione to the ceremony. The dress was of black color, dipping low in the back with a long train and criss-crossed up the front leaving room to show cleavage. As she fingered the soft fabric, the young brunette caught her reflection in her vanity mirror. Eyes red and puffy from crying, Hermione wished that she was anywhere else than where she was now. What would Harry and Ron say if they knew that Hermione was being detained in the same living quarters as Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson? _They would be livid_ Hermione thought to herself as she undressed and slipped the fabric over her shoulders and down her body. With a simple charm she pinned back her curls and did her face in light make-up. On her feet were simple black shoes and as the clock stroke twice at midnight Hermione sat her self down on the bench infront of her bed and waited for Belletrix to appear.

Promptly at the twelfth stroke the devious Death Eater appeared dressed in a blood red dress that dipped dangerously low in the from and criss-crossed down the back with a slit on the right leg that hit mid-thigh. Her raven curls were placed on over her shoulders and her blue eyes were sharp as ever. "Ready Ms. Riddle" It was more of a statement than a question. Hermione just sat quietly, she knew that she could say 'no' but it would do her no good since she was still wandless and Belletrix Lestrange was a very powerful and dangerous witch. "Get up" Belletrix declared, Hermione rose silently, "Follow me"

As the two women walked down the grand stair case and ascended down a dark hallway next to the stairs Hermione started to feel scared. The air around her grew cold, so cold she could see her breath in the glow from the candles. Soon they reached a door, inside Hermione could hear soft voices. Belletrix tapped on the door with her wand and instantly the voices silenced. The double doors infront of them opened and two cloaked men appeared before them. Each grabbed one of Hermione's arms and pulled her into the room. Immediately Hermione's internal reactions snapped and she started struggling against the two men. She pleaded for them to let her go and tears streamed down her face. "Please, please let me go, please!" Their grip on her arms tightened and Hermione winced as pain shot up, her tears grew heavier as they brought her to the center of the circle. There, they threw her down on the floor and her hands hit the floor with a loud smack.

"Well, we meet again…it's been many years Hermione" Came a deep voice. Hermione looked up through the curls that had fallen from their pins at a tall hooded man. Glowing red eyes peaked out from underneath the hood and Hermione shivered. His voice ran her blood ice cold.

"Voldemort" Hermione sneered. She heard him hiss. Hermione picked her self up off the ground and stood before the most dangerous wizard in the entire wizarding world with confidence in her mind, along with hatred burning in her dark eyes. "I will not take your last name you horrible man! You are heartless and a murder!" Around her members of The Circle exchanged looks of shock, no one had ever spoken to the Dark Lord in that tone, let alone with those words. "I don't care if your blood runs in mine, I will never be your daughter and I will never serve you!"

Lord Voldemort stepped forward and ran a finger down Hermione's cheek, Hermione refused to break eye contact, holding her ground firmly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce my daughter, Hermione….Riddle" He smirked. Hermione glared at him as tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. Her breath caught her throat as he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "We will see who's side you are on in the end…daughter"

**End of Chapter Two**

**-CJ Wellington**


	3. Under Lock and Key

--

**Title: **Heiress of the Dark Lord

**Author: **CJ Wellington

**Rating: **-M-

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Summary: **Ever since she was little, Hermione had known she was adopted. Her parents had told her early on that she wasn't their biological daughter, but they never treated her any different then if she was. But when a terrible accident leaves Hermione's parents dead, Hermione learns who her biological father is and it's the person that she least expected it to be.

Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

--

**Chapter Three: **Under Lock and Key

Hermione sat in the darkness of her bed chambers staring at her door. Just on the other side Draco sat watch…just in case she tried to make a run for it. Moonlight streamed into her room and splashed across the freshly polished wooden floors. As she sat in the darkness, Hermione stared down at her left wrist. In the dimmed light from the moon she could faintly see the ugly black mark that had been burned into her skin. Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered the events of hours prior.

"_Hold her still!" Voldemort's deep voice echoed through the room as the young brunette was held in place in the center of the circle. Her face was wet with tears and her arms were red from where the hooded members had been holding her. A whimper escaped her lips as Voldemort crept closer to her, his wand raised to perform the dark deed. Hermione's eyes watched in fear as he placed the tip of his wand on her left wrist and braced her self for the pain. But nothing could prepare her for the excruciating pain that shot through her body as green and red sparked emitted from the wand. Hollow screams echoed through the manor, winding down corridors and slipping under the doors of the hired help and younger Death Eaters that were not privileged to be apart of the ceremony. As her screams grew faint, the manor became silent once more and with in moments the image of Hermione's limp body came into the flickering candle light, carried by a hooded figure with blonde hair._

The pain was still fresh in her memory as Hermione traced the skull and snake tattoo on her wrist with her fingertips. A gasp escaped her lips as more tears poured down her face, soon her shoulders were shaking her and her small body racked with sobs. Outside her door, Draco jerked his head in the direction of Hermione's door at the sound of her sobs. He made a disgusted face and shook his head. "Women" he muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back against the uncomfortable metal chair he was sitting in. For a few more moments he sat in silence and listened to the cries on the other side of the door. When it seemed to him that they were not going to end anytime soon he got up out of his chair and placed his hand on the silver door handle across from him. "Granger, why are you crying?" Draco's voice slipped into the darkness of the room.

Hermione quickly silenced her tears and stared at Draco's silhouette from the light in the hallway. "Go away" She whispered pulling her knees closer to her chest and burying her head in her arms. Draco shook his head and stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"What is wrong Granger?" Draco persisted, pulling up a chair next to her bed. He'd rather be any other place than where he was right then but he it was his job to keep her happy. And if he failed, the consequences would be worse than he could/or wanted to imagine.

"I said leave me alone" Hermione's voice was muffled by her arms.

"Well I can't do that Granger, it's my job to keep you happy" Draco crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "So tell me what I can do to make you stop bloody crying…that sound is so annoying"

"Go to hell that would make me happy" Hermione sneered, peaking up from her arms to glare at the blonde next to her.

"Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humor" Draco snapped.

Hermione leaned back against the headboard and stared into the darkness, her knees still bent up to her chest. Her short tresses were a mess and fell in front of her face; in the moonlight the faint outline of her burn marks could be seen. Draco noticed them for the first time. Brushing away stray tears, Hermione tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and closed her eyes. Breathing deeply she calmed her self down and then looked at Draco. "Please, just let me go. You've already marked me as one of you…I just want to go home" she whispered, her voice trembled in the silence.

"You are home Granger, get used to it. You're not going anywhere" Draco sighed. Hermione bit her lip and nodded. She didn't expect Draco to just let her go; she just didn't know what to say. Hermione looked down again at the ugly black mark on her wrist. "Can you please just sleep? Blaise will be here in an hour to trade shifts and I don't want to deal with any drama at….four in the morning"

Their eyes met in the darkness. Hermione sniffed and nodded; sliding down her sheets she pulled her comforter over her body and turned away from Draco. As she heard the door close behind Draco, Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and tried her best to fall asleep as again more tears feel from her eyes.

/

It was three days later and Hermione stood in her room alone. She stood by her window staring out over the tree line, the ocean barely in view. Still in her pajamas, the clock on the wall read a quarter past eleven. She was supposed to be at breakfast almost an hour ago but she didn't want to be anywhere close to anyone who bore the mark of a death eater. Turning on her heel, Hermione walked towards her bathroom and turned the silver handle. Inside she found a white marble Jacuzzi, a shower, and a mirror that stretched across the wall on her right and a sink in the middle of the counter. Sighing, she walked toward the shower and spun the handle, allowing hot water to pour from the gold shower head. Soon steam filled the bathroom as Hermione slipped into the shower and let the water run down her bare back. As she ran her hands through her wet hair she thought about the situation that she was in…still wandless, locked away in a manor, constantly surrounded by death eaters, and at the mercy of her three worst enemies. "Bloody hell" Hermione whispered.

For the past couple of days Hermione had kept herself in her room anytime she had alone and when she ventured from her room she always had an escort…to make sure she didn't try to leave. Which was dumb in Hermione's opinion because she had no idea where she was and had no way to protect herself with out her wand. After Hermione had finished her shower she re-entered her room to find Belletrix standing by her bed. "What the hell do you need?" Hermione inquired. She hated Belletrix with a passion for taking away the only adult that truly cared about Harry.

"I have been sent by Lord Voldemort to bring you to his office for a meeting of importance" Belletrix sneered. With a flick of her wand she dressed Hermione in clean robes and dried her hair in soft curls. Hermione glared at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, I want nothing to do with him" Hermione's voice was cold and crisp.

"I figured you would say that" Belletrix sneered. Hermione watched as she crossed the floor and soon stood only a few inches away from her. In a snap Belletrix grabbed Hermione's arm and the two of them vanished from the room. With in moments Hermione found herself in a dimly lit office. The walls were painted a deep red with black furniture and gold light fixtures. Hermione smiled at the Gryffindor appearance that the study portrayed…rather than a Slytherin look that she had pictured it as. At the desk Lord Voldemort sat quietly, his head down and his right hand moving vigorously over a piece of parchment. "My Lord" Belletrix whispered, shattering the silence.

Lord Voldemort raised his head and stared at Hermione and Belletrix. His red eyes sent chills down Hermione's spine. "Lestrange…you are dismissed" His deep voice echoed in the room. Belletrix nodded and vanished in a pop. Hermione played with the hemming on her robe sleeve as Lord Voldemort rose form his chair and walked towards her. "I assume you are wondering why you have been summoned to my study?" Hermione refused to meet his stare. "You are to start you're training to be a death eater"

Hermione's head jerked up in surprise. "You…expect me…to train to become a death eater? You are out of your bloody mind!"

Voldemort sprang forward and grabbed Hermione by the neck. Hermione gasped surprised and struggled to get out of his grip. "Watch your mouth!" His breath was hot against her face. Hermione nodded fearfully and then he tossed her across the room. A small thud echoed out of the room as Hermione hit the bookshelf and then slid to the floor. "You have two days to think about this after that training will start…whether you agree or not" Then he snapped his fingers and two figures appeared next to Hermione. "Please take Ms. Riddle back to her chambers…she has much to think about"

/

That night Hermione sat alone in her room once more. Outside her door Blaise sat watch, his leg crossed over his knee and a book open in his lap. Hermione groaned, she did not want to think about what she was supposed to be thinking about. She needed to get her mind off of everything that was happening…she needed to get out of her room. "But how?" Hermione said allowed quietly. She was still wandless. Climbing off her bed, Hermione walked over to her door and flipped on her light switch. Letting her eyes adjust to the new light she leaned against the wall for a moment. She stared at her surroundings once more. Her bed was unmade, her desk chair knocked over from her burst of anger a few hours prior, and robes strung out across her dresser. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her short curls and push up off the wall. Hermione walked towards her closet and threw open the door. "This manor must be hundreds of years old" She decided, talking quietly to herself, "There has to be secret passages or something!"

After feeling over every inch of wall space that her room contained, Hermione finally sat down in the middle of the floor. As her eyes trailed around the messy room the skirt of her bed caught her attention. It was moving softly, like air was moving through it, but all the windows were closing. Hermione smiled and scrambled to her knees and crawled over to her bed. Throwing up her bed skirt she snuck her fingers underneath until she felt a groove in the wood floor. Reaching farther she found a handle and her smile grew wider. Standing back up she grasped the bed frame and pushed the bed towards the opposite wall, revealing a hidden door. "I knew it" she whispered. Pulling hard, Hermione opened the hatch and peered down into the dark depth. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness a set of stairs appeared leading into the hidden space. Looking back around her room Hermione grabbed one of the lit candles that was sitting on her dresser and started her decent down the stairs.

It was about twenty minutes of walking down a dark corridor that Hermione starting wishing that she had brought a jacket. The passage way was cold and damp; she figured it was some hidden escape route that had been forgotten. For what seemed like forever Hermione walked till she came to another set of stairs. Ascending, she heard voices in the distance. Reaching the top of the stairs Hermione was met with two options, go left or go right. The voices were coming from her left so Hermione turned and followed. Walking quietly she eventually came to what looked like a door on her left and she paused. The voices were coming from on the other side of the wall.

Hermione set her candle down on the floor and pushed slightly against the outline of the door. It didn't move. Hermione burrowed her eyebrows together, the voices were too muffled to understand what was being said but maybe if she cracked this door just a little she could make out something. Pushing again, she managed to make it move just a small bit. Suddenly though the voices stopped, Hermione held her breath, fearing she would get caught. When the voices started again Hermione let out her breath and peered through the crack in the wall. In the room on the other side Hermione say Blaise and Draco standing talking. Pansy must have taken over watch by now. She couldn't tell who's room they were standing in but she couldn't hear better now.

"So you think she will go for it?" Blaise inquired.

"I doubt it, she is a stubborn mudblood" Draco spat. Blaise raised an eyebrow at his blonde friend, "Sorry…I know she is the Lord's daughter but for the past six years she has been nothing more than a stupid muggle born. Old habits die hard"

Blaise rolled his eyes "She's not so bad after awhile" Draco glared at Blaise at his comment.

"You only think that because you've never been forced to be partners with her in any class. She is bossy, annoying, and thinks she is so much better than all of us" Draco sneered.

"Well she is the Dark Lords daughter…that kind of gives her authority over us in a way" Blaise reasoned.

"Bugger off Blaise; don't you have someone to be snogging right now?"

"Don't you?"

"Parkinson, gross, don't even put that image in my head"

"Are you guys supposed to be married after we graduate" Blaise said suddenly.

"Unfortunately...she is such a pain in the ass. She only cares about getting hers and doesn't care who she steps on to get it"

"And to think, you guys were attached at the hip our first year at Hogwarts" Blaise laughed. Draco glared hard at him.

"That was before she decided that to get the attention she 'deserved' she had to get with a bunch a guys and be a bitch"

"Ouch"

"You don't know the half of it Blaise; you didn't know her before Hogwarts"

As Blaise was about to respond there came a knock at the door and a figure dressed in robes walked in. "Draco, Blaise you're presence has been requested by the Dark Lord" The figures voice was low and scratchy. He was dressed in grey robes and had his hood pulled down so that only the ashy color of his beard could be seen. Draco and Blaise nodded and followed the man out the door. Once the room was empty Hermione picked up her candle once more and disappeared back down the corridor.

-Apologies for taking so long!! Enjoy :) CJ Wellington


	4. Training Day

------------

**Title: **Heiress of the Dark Lord

**Author: **CJ Wellington

**Rating: **-M-

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Summary: **Ever since she was little, Hermione had known she was adopted. Her parents had told her early on that she wasn't their biological daughter, but they never treated her any different then if she was. But when a terrible accident leaves Hermione's parents dead, Hermione learns who her biological father is and it's the person that she least expected it to be.

Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Four: **Training Day

The next two days passed slowly for Hermione. She dreaded waking up in the morning and only left her room for meals. She spoke to no one and barely made any eye contact. She had finally given up arguing with Draco and spent most of her nights exploring the back tunnels that led all through the manor. Hermione had discovered that almost every room in the manor had a secret exit that led into the tunnels and back walls, she enjoyed listening in on other peoples conversations and often tried to find a way to see into the room…well, that was until she had peered into a room to find two people having sex. That was not a picture she wished to remember.

It was dinner time on the final night of Hermione's freedom, well as much of it as had left, after this night she would begin her Death Eater training. She didn't even bother giving an answer when she was asked by Lord Voldemort, she was still wandless and he had already said she would begin whether she agreed to it or not. Hermione sat at the end of a long black table. Lord Voldemort sat at the head in a tall burgundy chair, while ten to twelve Death Eaters sat along the side; it was considered an honor to be invited to eat dinner with the Dark Lord and an even bigger privilege to be allowed to sit next to him. Hermione was disgusted and chose to sit the farthest away she was allowed. Of course she was not allowed to sit on the opposite end of the Dark Lord, that seat always remained empty. Hermione did not know the reason why.

Next to Hermione, to her left, was Pansy; to Hermione's right was Blaise. Draco was not present at dinner, this made Hermione curious. Not that she cared what he was doing or anything…it was just odd to not see him there. Pansy, Blaise, and Draco were given the permission to attend each meal for the rest of the summer for the sole reason to 'keep the Heiress Company'. Hermione grimaced at the thought, the last thing she wanted to be known as was the Heiress to Lord Voldemort. Throughout dinner Hermione at in silence as Voldemort discussed things with the Death Eaters around her. It wasn't until Blaise tap her on her leg that she realized that the talking had stopped and all eyes had turned to her. Hermione set down her glass and stared at the pairs of eyes that were focused on her. She was dressed in a simple purple dress that fell off her shoulders; her hair had grown some and now fell just below her ears in curls. "My apologies" Hermione spoke, "I was not paying attention" Voldemort eyes glowed a deep red.

"It would be in your best interest if you started paying more attention at meals" Voldemort sneered. Hermione nodded, "My question was if you were prepared for training…it starts at midnight tonight" Hermione's eyes got wide. She had not known that her training would start so soon.

"Why can we not start in the morning?" Hermione inquired.

"You question my decision making?" Voldemorts voice was deep and made chills run down Hermione's spine.

"No…I was just suggesting that everyone get a good nights rest before the training begins…so that we are in a best shape?" Hermione reasoned.

"When was the last time an Auror took the time to allow their victim to get a 'good nights rest' before they attacked?" Voldemort inquired, raising is hands together and resting his chin on them. Hermione fell silent; she didn't have an answer to give for me. "Then it is settled, after we draw dinner to a close you will have three hours to prepare for training…maybe you could take a nap? Just to make sure you are well rested" Hermione's cheeks turned pink as Death Eaters around her snickered.

Hermione nodded silently and turned her attention to her plate that had become suddenly very interesting to look at.

After dinner was done Hermione was escorted back to her chambers and allowed time alone to prepare for her training session.

///

She sat at her vanity, staring blankly at her reflection. Her wet hair fell to her shoulders, wild curls popping out ever few inches. Her brown eyes seemed less bright than usual and now were constantly puffy from crying during the night. Dark circles matched her puffy eyes from her nightly escapades through out the manor. The clock tolled behind her. She had one hour until her first training session began. Her room was quiet, it was unnerving.

Hermione rose from her seat and walked over to her closet, shifting through her newly bought clothes to find decent attire for her night activities. After a few minutes she came to rest on plain black pants and a cream peasant top. Lord Voldemort insisted on her dressing in the most expensive and 'well-to-do' clothing. Oh how she yearned for her sweat pants and warm sweatshirts. Even her bedtime attire was elegant nightgowns. She had to look the part of Heiress at all times. It drove Hermione crazy.

After pinning back her curls to make sure she had complete control of her vision, she moved to her bed and waited patiently for her escort to arrive. No more than ten minutes had passed when a knock came from her bedroom door. Rising from her bed, she crossed her room quickly and opened it revealing Draco. At the sight of him a strange feeling erupted in her stomach, like she was actually happy that he was the one escorting her.

"You ready to go Ms. Riddle?" Draco's voice was low and cold. Hermione was taken back by his words; he had never called her Riddle before. Hermione choose to remain silent and Draco took that for a yes and allowed her to pass him and enter the empty hallway. "Your training will last for only an hour tonight but after that it will go for three. You will meet four times a week with three days for rest. But you are expected to practice your skills during your days of rest so that you are prepared for the next training session. Is that clear?"

Hermione nodded silently as the two of them walked down the hallway towards the opposite wing. "Where have you been?"

"Out" was Draco's response. Again with the cold, low voice. Hermione quickly concluded that he didn't want to talk about it.

They walked in silence until they came upon a steel door in the basement of the manor. Hermione's heart started racing and her breath became shallow when they stopped in front of the door. "I don't' want to do this" She started backing up but Draco grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back beside him.

"You don't have a choice…none of us did" The last part of his statement was hushed but Hermione heard him clearly. She turned her head to ask him what he meant but the sound of the door opening stole her attention back ahead. "I will be back in an hour to escort you back to your chambers" Then Draco pushed her into the room and the door slammed behind her.

Inside the room there was only a lit candle to give light, which held cover to shadowed corners; it gave Hermione and eerie feeling as she stood there alone.

"Are you ready?" The familiar voice of Belletrix Lestrange emerged from the darkness. The raven haired beauty stepped into the candle light dressed in the same attire as Hermione except her top was the color of blood red.

"It would be you to train me wouldn't it" Hermione sneered and crossed her arms.

"Take this Ms. Riddle" Belletrix toss a wand across the stone floor. Hermione bent down and picked her wand up. She gripped it with her fingers and glared at Belletrix. "Now try to hex me"

"With pleasure" Hermione snapped, she flipped her wand with her wrist but before she could speak anything and invisible forced caused her to fall backwards and hit the back wall hard. "shit" she mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Get up!" Belletrix yelled. Hermione got to her feet but again before she could speak she was picked up and thrown against another wall.

"How the hell are you doing that? You aren't even using your wand?" Hermione demanded. Belletrix just smirked and placed her wand in her back pocket.

"That's what I will be teaching you how to do. You have the Dark Lord's blood in your veins as well as Madame Kingston's; this means you hold untapped power in you. Madame Kingston had mastered the art of wordless spells and hexes. And as you are her daughter you must learn it as well"

"No" Hermione threw her wand on the ground and turned towards the door. "My parents died in a fire, I will do nothing to make me like these murderers"

Before Hermione made it two steps she felt her body get lifted off the ground then thrown against the wall but instead of falling to the floor she was held in place against the cold stone. "You will take back what you said about Mya!" Belletrix's eyed burned with hatred as she walked closer to Hermione.

Hermione spat in her face, "What that they were both heartless, murdering people? Never" Belletrix smacked Hermione across the face, the barrier dropped and her body hit the ground with a thud. Gripping her cheek Hermione looked back up at Belletrix.

"Mya was my best friend and you will watch your tongue when you speak of her!" Belletrix's voice echoed through the chamber. "Practice is over. DRACO!"

Hermione heard a pop behind her. "You called Belletrix?" Draco's voice dripped with distain.

"Take Ms. Riddle to her chambers…practice is over!" Belletrix glared at Hermione and then disappeared into the darkness.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Draco asked, helping Hermione to her feet.

"Nothing" Hermione mumbled, wincing as she walked towards the door.

"Are you…are you okay?" Draco asked as they ascended up to the living quarters.

"I'm fine" Hermione snapped but winced as her arm brushed against the wall. Her whole body hurt and all she felt like doing was curling up in a ball and crying. When they reached Hermione's bed chambers, Hermione turned around and glared at Draco. "Okay first you are cold as ice to me then you are asking me if I am okay…what's wrong with you?"

Draco stiffened and stepped back away from her, "Nothing Granger, it's time for you to be in your chambers and me to take my place watching you. Pansy will be here soon"

Hermione snorted. "Whatever Malfoy" Then she pushed her door open and slammed it behind her. Draco ran his fingers and sat down on the chair that faced Hermione's door. Leaning his head back against the wall he closed his eyes and waited patiently for Pansy to arrive.


	5. Pulling Against the Binds

------------

**Title: **Heiress of the Dark Lord

**Author: **CJ Wellington

**Rating: **-M-

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Summary: **Ever since she was little, Hermione had known she was adopted. Her parents had told her early on that she wasn't their biological daughter, but they never treated her any different then if she was. But when a terrible accident leaves Hermione's parents dead, Hermione learns who her biological father is and it's the person that she least expected it to be.

Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Five: **Pulling Against the Binds

"Granger, get up. It's half past noon"

The cold voice of Draco Malfoy awoke Hermione from her slumber. She had half the mind to tell him to fuck off because it was her day of rest but she was so tired that she just rolled over and pulled the covers higher over her head. For the past three weeks she had been trying to master the skill of wandless magic but wasn't making much progress. This made Hermione even more frustrated because things usually came easy to her. This on the other hand was the most difficult thing she had ever done, and it didn't help that Belletrix was being the biggest bitch to her. _All because I called this Mya lady a bad person_. Hermione had thought to herself the previous night when she was dragging her sore body into bed. All she wanted to do was shove it in Belletrix face that she could master the skill; she could care less by this point if it made her more like her 'mother'.

"Riddle!" Draco's voice again broke through the silence. Hermione groaned and kicked back her covers, he knew all to well by this point that if he called her Riddle he could get her to do just about anything she didn't want to do.

"Go away Malfoy" Hermione snapped, she looked up to see him relaxing against her closed bedroom door. "Do you mind giving me privacy?"

"Why? You've got nothing that I want to look at" Draco sneered. Hermione glared at him, climbed out of bed, walked to her bathroom and slammed the door with all the strength she had.

_Stupid Malfoy _Hermione thought as she climbed into the shower and let the hot water warm her muscles. Her whole body ached and was covered in bruises. There was a cut along the right side of her temple where she caught the edge of the candle holder one night and her wrist was sprained from trying to catch herself when she was thrown to the ground. "I just want to go home" Hermione whispered to herself. There hadn't been a night that she hadn't wished on those words. She prayed every night that someone would come and save her, that someone was looking for her, but it had been a cold and lonely month since she had arrived. She hadn't heard a word from life outside the stone walls and a part of her feared that maybe she never would.

Later on that day Hermione found herself wandering around the hidden passageways to kill time before dinner. She had one more day of rest and then it was back to being thrown against the walls and floor. Hermione cringed at the thought. Winding through the dark corridors Hermione came upon her favorite room to sneak in to. It was the library, obviously, a bookworm till the day she died. She pushed the hidden door until it opened just barely enough for her to slip through and walked straight to the back of the vast room. It was two levels with a grand reading area in the middle that was warmed by an elegant fireplace. Pictures adorned the wall of Death Eaters who were recognized for their loyalty, Belletrix and Lucius were just two of the many faces that hung around her.

Hermione chose a book off the shelf and descended down to the reading area. It was only when she lit the fireplace that she realized there were two pictures that hung on the mantle that she had never noticed before. One was of a young man with dark hair and honey eyes, while the other was of a young woman with soft brown hair and warm eyes. She seemed kind and welcoming in her painted picture. There was a striking resemblance to Hermione but she chose to ignore it. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a emerald serpent. It was unnerving how kind this woman looked to Hermione. She was obviously a Death Eater because her picture was among the other 'honored' Circle Members.

"She was a beautiful woman"

Hermione jumped startled by the sudden voice and turned around to find Lord Voldemort standing behind her. She held her book to her chest, frightened that he would be angry that she was here without an escort. But instead he just sat down in one of the chairs and placed his head in his hands. For the first time he seemed almost human to Hermione, and that was a stretch. He seemed tired, not physically but emotionally. "It's a shame you never got to meet her" Again Hermione was caught off guard by the sincerity of his voice.

"I…I better go. It's almost dinner" Hermione rushed the words out of her mouth so fast she didn't even stop to see if he understood her. She just placed the book back down on the table and walked out of the library as quick as she could. Rounding a corner Hermione stopped and leaned against the stone wall. She tried to catch her breath but her heart was racing. _That was Mya Kingston…that was my real mother._ And then Hermione was surprised again by the sudden wave of emotions that took over. Tears began to fill the corners of her eyes and her fingers were trembling against her robes. It was easy to hate this woman when she didn't know who she was or what she looked like. But now that she had her face in her mind Hermione didn't know how she was going to handle it. She looked so much like her that it was uncanning. This scared Hermione.

More tears leaked from her eyes as her knees buckled and she crumbled to the ground. Her chest racked with sobs as she realized that she would never escape being tied to Lord Voldemort. Every time she would look in the mirror now she would see Mya Kingston. She knew nothing about this woman except that she was her mother, her real mother, and her heart broke as the last ties to her old life disappeared into a distant memory. She was Hermione Riddle, daughter to Tom and Mya, now…and forever.

Hermione skipped dinner that night and spent the hours sitting on her balcony staring out into the tree line that hid the old mansion from the outside world. In the distance she could hear water crashing against the beach. Pulling her robe tighter around her body she rested her head against the iron cast railing that she was leaning against and closed her eyes. More tears leaked from her eyes as the salty sea at reached her senses. All she wanted was to be back at her home and asleep in her bed. _That's not your home anymore_ Her conscious told her.

A knock from inside her room stole Hermione's eyes away from the setting sun and towards the cloaked figure that had entered her line of vision. "What do you want Malfoy" Hermione quickly wiped away her tears and stood up off the balcony.

"You didn't make an appearance at dinner…I…I was sent to check on you" Draco's voice seemed slightly warmer than usual.

"I'm fine" Hermione was blunt. Draco was the last person that she wanted to see right now. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hair was a mess, and her robes were wrinkled.

"Are…you sure?" Draco started to take a step towards Hermione but decided against it. It puzzled him to why her eyes were red and puffy. He knew that he would be the last person that she would tell her problems to but he offered anyways. "If you ever need to talk about sometime, my room is right across the hall"

Hermione crossed her arms. _Why is Malfoy being nice to me?_ She thought to herself, eyeing him up and down.

"Well, I better get going" Draco stammered, he seemed almost nervous to Hermione. Before she could stop him he turned around and disappeared through her bedroom door and into the darkening hallway.

"That was weird" Hermione whispered to herself.

///

"Get up!"

Hermione stared up at Belletrix with burning eyes and pulled herself up off the floor. "I'm trying but I can't think straight enough to do a spell"

"Then don't think, just act" Belletrix answered.

It had been a month since Hermione realized that her old life was gone and she was having trouble accepting it. She had managed to do a few spells wordless but when caught up in the middle of a duel she was having problem clearing her mind to actual conjure up something. It didn't help that they had started working in a room full of mirrors and every time she saw her reflection she thought of Mya and that split second of pause gave Belletrix the opportunity to hex her.

"Ok fine, lets go again" Hermione snapped. Adjusting her top she got poised and ready. But before Belletrix could say go Hermione had her on the ground twitching uncontrollably. She watched humorously for a few moments before removing the hex. Belletrix got to her feet furiously.

"I didn't say go yet" Her voice was cold. Hermione crossed her arms defensively.

"You always say to be prepare, no one waits till your ready" Hermione spoke coolly. Suddenly Belletrix broke into a smile and laughed.

"You're finally catching on" Belletrix walked over to Hermione and placed her hand on her shoulder. "That should be enough for today. Remember you need to keep your head clear other wise you are giving the enemy the other hand"

"Funny because I thought you were the enemy" Hermione pushed Belletrix hand off her shoulder.

"Everyone is the enemy" Belletrix whispered looking into the distance.

"Whatever, I'm not the one who killed their own cousin" Hermione glared in reference to Sirius Black. Belletrix shot Hermione a cold look.

"He had it coming helping filth"

"Hey that filth was the parents of my best friend" Hermione snapped.

"Really? You're best friend" Belletrix taunted, "Then why hasn't he come to save you yet?"

Hermione was silent.

"That's what I thought" And with that Belletrix exited the room leaving Hermione alone once more.

The corridors leading back to her chambers were empty and dark. She had only a month left until summer ended and school began. It frightened her to what would happen when she returned to Hogwarts. How would people view her if they found out that she was related to the Dark Lord, she didn't want to even consider what they would think if they found out she was his daughter? She could only image Harry and Ron's reactions. _Forget them! _Her conscious told her, _if they cared like you thought they did you wouldn't still be here_. Hermione shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. Harry and Ron were her only true friends at Hogwarts; well she hoped that they still would be.

She was in the middle of her thoughts when she rounded a corner and ran straight into a solid object. "Watch where you're going Granger"

The voice of Pansy Parkinson was unmistakable. Hermione looked up to find the vivacious blonde glaring at her while she smoothed out her robes. "Sorry Parkinson" Hermione snapped.

Pansy rolled her eyes and pushed her curls out of her face. "Whatever Granger" Straightening up Pansy pushed her way past Hermione and disappeared down the corridor.

"Pissed off must be the theme around here" Hermione mumbled to herself as she continued towards her bed chambers. Thinking back to the way Pansy seemed so agitated Hermione realized something that she had glanced over. Pansy had been crying. No wonder she was pissed that Hermione had run into her. Hermione bet that she was the last person that Pansy wanted to see her cry. But her thoughts were interrupted once again as she reached her chambers and found Draco sitting outside her door. "Do you really need to keep watch outside me room?"

"Yes Granger" Draco answered. But in truth he had been relieved of watching her two weeks ago…he just could find it in him to leave. He watched her carefully while she stood there in the hallway rolling her eyes at him. She had a cut across her left cheek bone, her hair was a little messy, and her robes had dust on them from being on the dirty floor of the training room. And for once he didn't have anything mean to say to her.

"Well you really don't have to Malfoy" Hermione spoke calmly, "I mean obviously no one is coming to save me and I would be dumb to try and leave with out my wand" Almost immediately she felt tears start to peak from the corners of her eyes at the reality of her statement.

"I thought Belletrix gave it back to you?" Draco inquired.

"She took it back once I started getting the hang of wandless magic and I'm not advanced enough to even think about actually using it as protection so I guess I'm stuck here"

In a way these words made Draco happy, though he couldn't figure out why. A month ago he would have been annoyed that Hermione wasn't going to try and escape but he had gotten used to having her around that knowing she would stay didn't bring on those emotions he thought would come. He watched Hermione in silent as she fought to control her emotions. He could tell she was fighting back tears. He didn't know what to do.

They stood there in silence for a few moments while Hermione collected herself. "Well, I better go to bed, training again tomorrow" She cursed herself as her voice cracked; it was getting harder to hold back the tears from falling down her cheeks. As soon as Draco nodded in agreement Hermione disappeared into her room and closed behind her. Once inside Hermione slid down the other side of the door, pulled her knees to her chest, and finally let her tears fall.


	6. Not All Is As It Seems

------------

**Title: **Heiress of the Dark Lord

**Author: **CJ Wellington

**Rating: **-M-

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Summary: **Ever since she was little, Hermione had known she was adopted. Her parents had told her early on that she wasn't their biological daughter, but they never treated her any different then if she was. But when a terrible accident leaves Hermione's parents dead, Hermione learns who her biological father is and it's the person that she least expected it to be.

Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Six:** Not All Is As It Seems

Draco was sitting in his room later on that night staring blankly up to his ceiling. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a knock come from his bedroom door. Through the silhouette of the moon Pansy's petite figure entered into the dark room. "You still awake?" Her voice was soft.

"Ya" Draco responded and moved over to let Pansy crawl into bed next to him. Pansy laid her head down on his shoulder, letting her curls fall loose over her face. "What's wrong?"

Pansy shifted uncomfortably. "Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because you only come to my room when something is wrong Pansy…you forget that I've know you for a long time…unfortunately" He smiled at his last comment. Pansy rolled her eyes and jabbed him in his rib cage. "You know that if the adults knew that you come in my room after curfew we would both be in trouble" Pansy nodded silently.

"I…I just need to be next to someone Drac"

The two of them laid in silence for a few moments before Draco realized that Pansy's body was shaking next to him. She as crying.

"Hey" Draco shifted so that he was looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"My dad got home last week from Paris…"

Draco nodded and wiped away Pansy's tears. Mr. Parkinson was not a very nice man. A lot of children who had Death Eaters for parents had a rough and uncaring childhood. Draco was fortunate that his mother was one of the nicer ones. In the moonlight Draco saw faint scars that lines just above her hair line and right below her left ear. It was the summer before their first year of Hogwarts when Pansy had flooed to his house with a gash on her forehead and right below her ear. He had begged her to tell him what happened but she never said a word. All he knew what that her father had returned home and ever since that night whenever her father would come home Pansy would floo to Draco's and each time he would fix her up, neither one saying a single word. It was Pansy's secret that Draco was to keep.

They were pretty close after that summer but when they entered their second year at Hogwarts Pansy blossomed and Draco was left in the shadows. That is until her father came home. He could have turned her away each time for the way she acted towards him in public or the way she let guy just use her and leave her but he never would. He cared for her like he would a younger sister and no matter how horrible she was to him he would still be there to pick of the pieces if she asked him to.

As Pansy lay silently next to him he thought back to the conversation he and Blaise had had just a month ago. About whom Pansy was now and who she was before Hogwarts. Before Hogwarts Pansy was a bright, energetic girl. She often would get into trouble by light spirit she carried with her. It wasn't proper for a future Death Eater to be so full of kindness and have a forgiving nature. Being a child she had an excuse for her not understanding the ways of the Elite Circle. But slowly and surely she was broken till all she could feel was hatred and jealously. There were times though that her old self would peak through, they couldn't erase it completely but it was buried enough that it wouldn't cause a problem. The few times he had seen it peak through were when she would come to him at night when her father would get home. She would be a rock bottom and just let it all go. He knew deep down that she was still the nice girl she used to be but he understood why that side of her would never been seen.

It was true what Blaise had said before; he was to marry Pansy when they graduated in the coming spring. Neither one of them wanted it though. They though of each other no more than a friend, a sibling at most, but they would never go against the word of the Elite. It had been planned since their birth. An arranged married to keep the blood line as pure as it could be. Only known to Draco, Pansy was in secret relations with another boy. He was a year younger than them as a member of the Ravenclaw house. They had been together for almost a year and he could tell that Pansy was head over heels for him but both parties knew that it would soon be cut short. The Christmas of the following year was their initiation into the Elite Circle. This would mean that Draco and Pansy would be getting prepped for marriage as well as getting sent on their first big missions. He had warned Pansy to not get involved with someone else because he knew that this would happen, which he why he never dated at Hogwarts. But as always Pansy didn't listen and did things her own way.

---

The sun was just coming up over the tree line when Pansy returned to her own chamber. Draco wasn't much for sleeping in past sunrise so he got up and headed to his bathroom that he shared with Blaise. He walked into the stone washed bathroom and stared at his reflection. There were dark circles under his eyes from his lack of sleep due to keeping watch outside Hermione's room, his blonde hair fell below his ears, and he was looking a little scruffy along his cheeks and chin. _I need to clean up _Draco thought to him self as he climbed into shower. The water was relaxing against his sore muscles. Like Hermione, Draco was getting training of his own, but for other reasons. He had to be prepared incase Hermione turn her back on them once school started again or if there was an ambush he had to be prepared if they tried to take Hermione back to the Light side. It was his job to keep her here with them, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He couldn't do anything that would tempt her to return to her old life when fall arrived. The Elite Circle assured this by making sure that Draco received the Head Boy position along side of Hermione.

When Draco was done dressing for the day he exited his room the same time as Hermione. She gave him a puzzled look. "I heard your door open earlier this morning and figured you were gone already…yet here you stand before me" A small smile played on her lips and her fingers rested delicately on her hips.

"Ya, Pansy was here last night" Draco answered calmly. He knew perfectly well that Hermione wouldn't tell anyone so he didn't mind talking about it.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione rolled her eyes and walked down the hall towards the breakfast hall.

"It's not what you think Hermione" Draco sped up his walking to catch up to Hermione. She was almost to the grand stair case before she spun around to face him, almost causing him to run into her. "Pansy is like my little sister"

Hermione laughed, "Ya a sister who is A. Your future wife and B. the biggest bitch I know"

"You wouldn't say that if you knew her" Draco countered.

"I highly doubt that I would want to get to know her. She has always been horrible to me and even now that I am 'one of you' it still hasn't changed"

"Ya well old habits are hard to break"

"Whatever"

And with that Hermione turned back around and descended down the stairs to breakfast. Draco sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and followed her down.

When the two of them reached the tall oak doors of the breakfast hall the stopped for a moment, "They are never coming for me are they" Hermione whispered.

Draco looked over at her. He watched with curious eyes, she seemed more tired than usual. She was dressed to the T as she was required to but there was something missing that he couldn't quiet place. But when she looked up at him and they met eye contact he saw it. There wasn't that spark in her dark eyes that was there was she arrived here. It was like she was just giving in to her surroundings. Like she had lost all hope of escaping. Sometime he felt the same way himself. And there was nothing that either of them could do about that, when the Elite Circle, let alone Lord Voldemort himself, wanted something done…no one could stop them.

Then something happened that neither one expected, Draco reached over and took Hermione's hand and whispered in her ear, "I sorry".

And then the moment was gone. The two of them straightened their robes, entered the breakfast hall, and took their places next Pansy and Blaise among the rest of the Elite Circle.

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter, the next will be longer  -CJ Wellington


	7. The Winds of Change

------------

**Title: **Heiress of the Dark Lord

**Author: **CJ Wellington

**Rating: **-M-

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Summary: **Ever since she was little, Hermione had known she was adopted. Her parents had told her early on that she wasn't their biological daughter, but they never treated her any different then if she was. But when a terrible accident leaves Hermione's parents dead, Hermione learns who her biological father is and it's the person that she least expected it to be.

Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Seven:** The Winds of Change

That night following Hermione and Draco's exchange, Hermione found herself back in the training room full of mirrors. This time she was more focused now. Maybe realizing that no one was truly coming for her allowed her to concentrate on the task at hand but it also fueled her anger towards them. How could they just abandon her? How could they just throw away their friendship, after all that they had been through? All these emotions of anger towards them and everything they stood for allowed her to grow in her powers and strengthen her skills. Even Belletrix noticed the sudden change.

"You are more concentrated tonight, more in control of your magic"

"Ya well I have nothing else to put my energy towards" Hermione responded, throwing a spell in Belletrix direction. She dodged it easily which frustrated Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

"They aren't coming for me"

"Who", Belletrix was egging her on. She knew exactly to whom Hermione was talking about but getting her to verbally say it was a step in the direction towards the path that Lord Voldemort wanted her on.

"Them" Hermione didn't want to say it out loud. Her heart rate was speeding up and her fingers trembled. She sent along spell towards Belletrix, this time she just barely countered it.

"Who Hermione, who wont come for you"

"Them!" Hermione yelled, she wouldn't give in to Belletrix. Belletrix sent a spell towards Hermione, it hit dead on bringing Hermione down to her knees.

"Who won't come for you" This time Belletrix voice was soft. She knelt down in front of Hermione and looked her in the eyes. Hermione looked away in shame.

"My friends…"She whispered.

"That right" Belletrix answered, she placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "We are your friends now Hermione, we are your family"

Hermione nodded defeated. "I know"

"You have done well tonight, you may return to your quarters early" And with that Belletrix rose and disapparated from the room.

---

Hermione walked back to her room quietly, her hands in her pants pockets and her head hung allowing her curls to fall in front of her eyes. Her hair had grown since she first arrived, falling now just below her shoulder line, her curls soft and flowing rather than spiral. The hallway was dark against the candle lights as Hermione reached the one that led to her bed chamber. She was just about to enter her room when she heard Draco's door open behind her.

"Hey" he whispered.

Hermione turned around and stared at him in the soft glow of the candle light. "Hey"

"How was training?" Draco stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans and leaned against the wall.

"It was fine, Belletrix let me go early. I guess I am making good progress in my skills"

"That's good, are you…are you going to bed any time soon?"

"No not really" Hermione answered. It was true; she didn't usually go to bed until late after midnight. Lately she had been sitting out on her balcony taking in the warm summer weather. Thinking about what she would be doing if she wasn't here. Right about now she would be arriving at Ron's house, like she did ever summer a few weeks before school started. Her parents would have been off to a Dental conference and she would be sitting at Mrs. Weasley kitchen table drinking tea and watching Fred and George bicker back and forth. Though Hermione suddenly found her self not missing that anymore, her thoughts were gradually growing away from her old life and focusing on where she was right now

"Do you want to go for a walk with me? It's pretty warm out tonight and I'm itching to get out of here" Draco offered the invitation, hoping that Hermione would take it.

Hermione thought to herself for a moment before smiling and nodding her head.

The two of them descended back down the grand staircase and towards the back of the mansion. They passed Lord Voldemort's office and soon rounded a corner that led to his bed chambers and an attaching hall that led to the kitchen. They took the attached path and weaved their way through the kitchen and towards the back sliding doors. Exiting into the summer night Hermione took in a deep breath, breathing in the warm sent of flowers and grass. "Now don't try to run or anything" Draco teased, "That could get me into a lot of trouble"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed him. "Ya and run to where?"

"I'm sorry about that; I honestly thought they were going to come for you"

"Me too" Hermione whispered, "But this is my life now I guess, I have to embrace it even if I don't want to. I am the Dark Lords daughter" Hermione laughed for a moment, "I never thought those words would escape me. I've been Hermione Granger the mudblood since the day I stepped into Hogwarts. Now I am Hermione Riddle, daughter to Tom Riddle and Mya Kingston. This is definitely a summer I would have never planned"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, "Me either, I was supposed to spend the summer at Blaise home and instead I am here stuck with you of all people"

"Ya and apparently we will be seeing more of each other next year…I received my Head Girl announcement yesterday. Lord Voldemort…dad…gave it to me after breakfast. God! I can't believe that I am related to him! All the horrible things that he has done now fall on my shoulders. He is a horrible person Draco, horrible. Why do you all support him? I mean I can struggle to accept this but it doesn't mean that I believe in him and the things that he stands for. You can't expect me to do that"

Hermione paused and turned to look up at Draco, "Yet I feel like I have. I mean, these people, this group, has been more a family to me than I've ever had. My parents were good people and they cared for me but it's not the same, I feel at home here, not like I ever did when I was in the muggle world. I always felt awkward and alone but here, its' different. I don't know what to do with these feelings, I feel guilty for feeling this way. Like I'm betraying everything that I stood for"

"But you aren't the person who stood for those things anymore" Draco reasoned with her, "You aren't Hermione Granger anymore, you are Hermione Riddle. Things are different now. You are home now" Hermione nodded and sat down on one of the chairs that were placed on the back porch. "You aren't going to want to here this but you are a lot like Madame Kingston. I met her once you know. She was a beautiful woman. I was five when I was allowed to be in her presence"

"How…how did she die?" Hermione asked as Draco sat down across from her, "No one seems to speak about her and I am assuming that the empty chair at the end of the dinning table his hers because Lord Voldemort won't let anyone sit there"

Draco crossed his arms and leaned back in the wooden chair. "No one really talks about her death in fear that Lord Voldemort will punish them. but I over heard my parents talking one night about it about a few months after it happened. First off, did you know that you were kidnapped from here the night that Lord Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter?"

"No I never knew that. But I guess that makes sense, me being kidnapped from here. I mean, I don't think they would have given me up willingly" Hermione ran her fingers through her loose curls as she thought about that order of events.

Draco spoke again, "Okay well after you were kidnapped and Lord Voldemort disappeared it was said that Mya was a wreck. She kept a good face to the public but behind closed doors she was a mess. Belletrix pretty much moved in after that night, before she was taken to Azkaban that is. But I know they corresponded through letter and Madame Kingston would visit every now and then. Belletrix was her best friend all through their years at Hogwarts; I even think she was the Made of Honor at the wedding"

Hermione nodded for him to continue, "She searched for you for yeas but the Ministry must have placed a concealment charm on you because she never found you…obviously. The thing that was different about her was that she wasn't like Lord Voldemort, they were almost polar opposites. But she did believe in keeping purity in the blood line, especially after she learned about Lord Voldemorts past and how he was abandoned. She herself had been orphaned at a young age; her parents were killed in a muggle car accident while they were on their way to Kings Cross to pick up someone. I don't' quiet remember if she had been in the car or not but I know that she was sent to an Wizard Orphanage and then after school began she moved in with Belletrix"

"Okay so know now about her past but how did she die Draco, why is it so hush hush?" Hermione was getting impatient.

"About six years after you had been kidnapped and Lord Voldemort disappeared Mya was told that she was going to be tried in court as an accomplice to the murders of Lily and James Potter. I don't know why it took them six years after the fact to put two and two together but none the less they did. But Mya wasn't about to be punished for something she believed in. She believed that it was a sin to mix the blood and would do whatever she could to protect her family. So of course when the prophecy came out that was pretty much sentencing her husband to death so was even more determined to protect her family. So, on the eve of the trail she locked her self in her bedchambers and performed the Avada Kedavra curse on her self"

Hermione breath was caught in her throat. She couldn't believe that Mya took her own life. "Why?"

"She didn't want to live without you and Lord Voldemort anymore I guess, which is ironic since you are here now and so is Lord Voldemort"

Hermione didn't know why but this angered her. If Mya had only stuck it out or had just gotten charged and sent to Azkaban she might have had the chance to meet her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you all this" Draco could sense that Hermione was upset.

"No, I'm glad you did, I mean I deserve to know the true…she was my mother" Hermione's voice had dropped to a whisper. The night's wind blew around them softly as they sat there in silence. Neither one of them knew what to say next. "I better get up to my chambers, it's almost curfew" Hermione reminded Draco a few minutes later. Draco nodded.

Quietly the two of the rose from their seats and reentered the mansion, both of them not knowing what the next step between them would lead to.


	8. A Start

------------

**Title: **Heiress of the Dark Lord

**Author: **CJ Wellington

**Rating: **-M-

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Summary: **Ever since she was little, Hermione had known she was adopted. Her parents had told her early on that she wasn't their biological daughter, but they never treated her any different then if she was. But when a terrible accident leaves Hermione's parents dead, Hermione learns who her biological father is and it's the person that she least expected it to be.

Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Eight: ** A Start

As tradition a week before classes began in the fall an annual ball was held at the Manor for the family members of Death Eaters and Elite Circle members. It was a change for boys and girls who were going to Hogwarts for the first time to meet older students and a chance for older students to reconnect, as well as the other adults. There would be dancing and music, food and laughter, exquisite dresses for the girls and sharp suits for the boys. Then at the end of the ball there would be a ceremony to announce the individuals that would be emitted into the Elite Circle that following Winter Break. It was the highest honor to be inducted into the Elite Circle. Hermione knew that Draco, Pansy, and Blaise would be among the group that was allowed entrance; Pansy had been talking about it for the past two weeks to anyone who would listen. Usually the candidate didn't know until that evening that they were chosen but Pansy's family, as well as Draco's and Blaise' roots were deep in the dark arts so it was pretty much assumed they would be granted the honor.

Since it was required for the woman to dress in elegant dresses, a lady from one of the dress shops had been sent to help Pansy and Hermione chose the perfect dress for the night. She was of course a loyal Death Eater, other wise the dress lady would never had been allowed entrance. No one was supposed to learn of Hermione's true identity until the ball.

"I want something dark and seductive"

Pansy and Hermione had been in the grand ball room trying on dresses and dancing around the room for about an hour. They would tell the woman what they wanted, she would snap her fingers, and the dress would appear on them. Then they would move around in it to make sure it was suitable for dancing and that it flowed smoothly as they cross the ballroom floor. The woman nodded in Pansy's request and snapped her fingers. Instantly Pansy was adorned in a blood red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. It dipped low in the back and had a slit up the left leg. It definitely suited Pansy's personality.

Pansy looked at her self in the full length mirror and smiled; she spun around in her heels and lifted her hair up as she turned. "It perfect!"

The woman smiled and then turned to Hermione. "Let's try something…elegant this time" Hermione offered. The woman nodded and snapped her fingers.

Hermione closed her eyes as the dress fit to her body and then turned to look in the mirror. "Oh" Hermione whispered when she saw the dress. "It's perfect"

Again the woman smiled and nodded. "I will let The Dark Lord know that you have chosen your dresses" And with that she disapparated out of the ballroom and left Hermione and Pansy alone back in their robes.

"Oh I am so excited for tomorrow night" Pansy gushed as she danced around the room in her robes. Hermione rolled her eyes, she wasn't much for dances, and she wasn't very coordinated with her feet.

"Ya, I'm thrilled" Hermione's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Pansy stopped dancing and walked over to her.

"Okay, you obviously aren't Granger so fess up. What did you fall on your face dancing at one point?"

"No" Hermione mumbled, in actuality she had. When she was nine she went to cotillion with her father and as she was being introduced, she tripped over the hem of her dress and fell flat on her face. Then to make it worse all the boys in the room laughed at her. Since then Hermione hated dances, especially ones were she was recognized. And tomorrow night both of those things would happen, Hermione was dreaded it.

"Okay well I don't know what happened, nor do I care to find out but this is probably one of the most important dances of our lives! Everything has been leading up to this night" Pansy looked at Hermione like she was crazy.

"Maybe for you but if you've forgotten this whole…lifestyle…is new to me" Hermione crossed her arms and cocked her head at Pansy.

Pansy just waved it off and turned back to her refection in her mirror. "Whatever Granger, I will not let you spoil my excitement for tomorrow"

"Whatever" Hermione rolled her eyes and headed towards the door.

"You know you are going to have to dance with the Dark Lord" Pansy called after Hermione. Hermione froze right as she reached the door.

Hermione spun around and stared at Pansy for a second, "What?"

"Ya, the first dance of the evening had always been between Lord Voldemort and Madame Mya's wedding song. There has been none since her death but now that the Dark Lord has returned and you have been recognized as his daughter, you and him are expected to dance to that song to open the ball" Pansy smiled smugly and returned to face her reflection.

"But, I don't really know how to dance" Hermione confessed, "I mean I know basic steps but I'm not very good"

"Oh don't worry, you have Madame Mya's blood in you, when the time comes it will help you. She was an amazing dancer I've been told" Pansy assured Hermione. Hermione nodded unconvinced but decided to keep her mouth shut. Turning back around Hermione exited the ballroom and left Pansy along to immerse herself in her reflection.

---

"Granger are you ready to go yet?"

Draco stood outside Hermione's door tapping his foot impatiently. The door swung open revealing Hermione dressed in a shower robe and her hair in a towel. "I'm running a little behind; I will just meet you there"

"I can't do that Hermione you know that. My orders were to escort you to the dance" Draco crossed his arms and stared at her. He was amazing that she looked the way she did by just stepping out of the shower. Her toes were freshly painted and her nails manicured, she hadn't even started her make up yet he thought she looked beautiful. The natural beauty that he was beginning to recognize outstanding him, he couldn't believe that he had over looked it after all these years. He had always seen her as the stuck up bookworm with frizzy hair and baggy robes. But even standing there in front of him in her bathrobe Hermione looked different to him.

"Fine" Hermione pursed her lips and crossed her arms, "You can come in and wait if you want, and there is no reason for you to stand out there in the hallway"

Draco nodded and followed her into her room. Hermione crossed the polished wood floor and disappeared into the bathroom. Looking around Draco noticed the messiness of Hermione's room. There was still a chair knocked over from her outburst when she first got to the manor, her bed was a mess with sheets on the floor, the curtains were drawn back and tied in notes to keep them open, and clothes were scattered in various locations around the room. The messiness of the room made Draco smile; it was very unlike Hermione who was anal about organization. He cleared a spot on her bed and sat down to wait as she finished getting ready.

It was almost 30 minutes later when Draco heard the bathroom door open. "Finally, god Hermione you take—"but Draco's words were cut short when he sat up from his position on Hermione's bed. He was at a loss of words at her appearance.

"What?" Hermione whispered, she seemed uncomfortable at Draco's gaze. Her cheeks began to turn a rosy pink and her fingers fidgeted with the fabric of her dress.

"You look beautiful" Draco stood up off the bed and smiled at her. "I…I guess you clean up pretty nice I mean" Hermione laughed and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

The dress that clung to her petite body was made of pure silk with tiny stones that glistening in the light that lined the top her strapless dress. It was fitted down to her waistline then flowed out to the floor. It was colored in a cream pastel with accented her chocolate curls magnificently. A cream colored studded hair band was tucked into her curls and matched with tear drop earring. As she walked towards Draco he noticed the strappy sandals that adorned her feet and the simple jewelry that hung on her wrist. All the cuts and bruises that she had obtained from training seemed to disappear and her skin sparkled as she moved through the candle light. She was beautiful.

"Well, we better get to the dance" Hermione smiled at Draco bringing him back down to earth. As they exited her room Hermione slid her hand around Draco's arm and the two of them ascended towards the ballroom.

---

"Welcome loyal followers and family members alike"

Lord Voldemort's voice was booming in the grand ballroom. The room was crowded with men and woman and children. Elegant tables were set up for dinning and a long rectangular one was set up at the front where the Elite Circle members dined, the seat next to the Dark Lord remained empty in honor of the late Mya Kingston and the chair on the other side of him was occupied by Hermione. From the outside she looked calm and collected next to the powerful wizard but inside she was terrified by being in his presence. Her hands played with the fabric of her dress underneath the table and her eyes racked over the crowd that sat before her. It wasn't until her eyes met with Draco's did she calm down. He, Blaise, and Pansy were seated at a round table towards the front of the crowd. All of their parents sat up at the rectangular table with Hermione.

"Tonight we dine and eat together as one united force! We are strong in our loyalties and brave in our faith. Tonight we will be introducing two specific groups of people. One group is the special few that will be emitted into the Elite Circle that sits on either side of me. The other is more a person than a group, Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce to you Hermione…Riddle. My daughter" Lord Voldemort finished his speech and turned to look down to Hermione. He extended his hand and waited for Hermione to take it and stand up next to him.

The room was silent, waiting what she would decide to do. Hermione bit her lip nervously and looked at Draco and then to Belletrix. The older witch was dressed in a sleek blue dress that hung off her shoulders. It sparkled in the lights, her raven locks flowed over her shoulders, and she nodded towards Hermione in assurance. Holding her breath Hermione took Lord Voldemort's hand and stood up next to him. Instantly the crowd erupted in applause, welcoming Hermione into the family of darkness.

As the applause died down Lord Voldemort and Hermione removed themselves from the dining table and took the center of the dance floor. Hermione was trembling with nervousness as she took Lord Voldemort's hand and braced herself for the music. Soon the sounds of violins filled her ears and soon soft piano music joined the mix. Instantly Hermione felt her body moving with the music with ease. She was surprised how natural it felt to her to be dancing. "You dance just a well as your mother" Lord Voldemort whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione blushed at his compliment but she didn't dare say a word. She just forced a smile up at him and prayed that the dance would be over soon.

Later on in the evening Hermione found herself sitting back up at the head table watching the other people dancing. She let her fingers intertwine in her curls as she rested her head on her hand watching everyone spin around the dance floor. She watched Lord Voldemort dancing arm in arm with Belletrix, there was a spark in their eyes that Hermione just noticed. Not like a romantic spark but a comforting spark, like they cared about each other but it went no farther than friendship. It was the same when Hermione would watch Draco look at Pansy, there was nothing more than friendship. She was just about to make her way to the drink bar when someone stepped in behind her. "Dance with me" came the deep voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione smiled as shivers went down her spin.

"Sure" Hermione whispered back as he took her hand and led her down the steps and onto the dance floor. As he drew her in close to him the song changed to a slower ballad. Draco placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him to the point that Hermione could smell his cologne that hung on the collar of his shirt. She smiled into his shoulder as then danced in a slow circle.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione blushed for the second time that night. As they danced a fire began to burn in the bottom of her stomach. She felt so comfortable dancing with Draco that it scared her. A smile played on her lips as she closed her eyes and moved to the rhythm of the music.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Draco. Her breath was caught as they made eye contact. Both of them were at a loss of words as they stared at each other and the music seemed to fade into the distance. For that moment it felt like it was just Hermione and Draco on the dance floor. But the moment was soon gone as the song ended and everyone stepped away from their dance partners to applaud the orchestra. "If you would all please take your seats we will begin the announcement of the candidates"

Lord Voldemort addressed the crowd and they quickly took their seats, Hermione and Draco lingered for a split second before going to their separate tables. She could still feel the blush on her cheeks as she took her place next to Lord Voldemort. "If the lead Elite members would join me on the dance floor the announcement will being" Hermione watched as Lord Voldemort ascended towards the dance floor followed by Belletrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. It was quiet in the ballroom as the crowd waited for the ceremony to begin.

"The first name to be called is…" Lucius paused for effect, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco Lucius Malfoy"

_That was a surprise_ Hermione thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. She watched Draco rise from his chair and walked towards Lord Voldemort. Draco stood tall in front of the Dark Lord as he placed a silver rose on his ladle.

"Welcome my son" Lord Voldemort spoke, embracing Draco in a hug. After the embrace was broken Draco walked to the side of the dance floor and stood patiently as the other names were called.

"Pansy Elisa Parkinson" Belletrix voice rang like bells through the crowded room. Pansy was quick to her feet walking straight to Lord Voldemort. He placed a silver rose corsage on her right wrist.

"Welcome my daughter" Lord Voldemort spoke, embracing Pansy, and then allowed her to take her place next to Draco.

Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other names were called before Belletrix and Lucius took their spots back at the table. Hermione assumed that the ceremony was over but Lord Voldemort stood in his place while the crowd waited in anticipation for what was to happen next. "We will be having another edition to the Elite Circle by recommendation by a few of the current members. Will Hermione Riddle please join me on the floor?"

Hermione was caught off guard at the sound of her name. Confused she rose from her seat and walked down to the dance floor, stopping in front of Lord Voldemort nervously. "May I see your right wrist?"

There was a slight pause in the room before Hermione took a deep breath and extended her wrist towards Lord Voldemort. Her heart skipped a beat as he slipped the smooth fabric over her wrist that had a silver rose attached to it. As she watched him set it in place she thought back to all the emotions that she experienced when she first arrived at the manor. The anger that she felt towards him and everyone else that stood around her. The sadness she held in her heart that her friends never came for her. The frustration she felt while learning about her past and the new skills she had hidden in her. But it all came to a whole when she remembered the moment that she and Draco shared on the dance floor. And suddenly Hermione felt tears in her eyes. All the emotions that she had kept in spilled over as Lord Voldemort embraced her in his arms.

As she pulled back away she closed her eyes, allowing him to kiss her for head. "Welcome…my daughter" He whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled and nodded her head. Then as she took her place next to the rest of the inductees he addresses the crowd once more time. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you the few souls that come this December will be inducted officially into the Elite Circle.

Applause ripped through the crowd. Hermione looked around at her fellow classmates and the smile that each one of them bore. To them this was the biggest honor they could image. To Hermione this was a new path towards a destination that scared the wits out of her. Just a few months ago she would have never imaged that she was being offered the invitation into the Elite Circle. She had to keep reminding herself that they didn't see her as just some mudblood anymore, that they saw her as the Dark Lord's daughter. And suddenly Hermione felt herself smiling to at the crowd of applauding Death Eaters.

Next to her Draco stood. Hermione turned and looked up at him, tears in the corner of her eyes but this time they weren't brought on by sadness. Draco smiled down at her with amusement in his eyes. "Never thought you would be standing up here would you?" Hermione shook her head. But just as he was about to take her hand in his and explosion ripped through the ballroom and the last thing Hermione saw was a flash of white light.


	9. Tied Up Again

------------

**Title: **Heiress of the Dark Lord

**Author: **CJ Wellington

**Rating: **-M-

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Summary: **Ever since she was little, Hermione had known she was adopted. Her parents had told her early on that she wasn't their biological daughter, but they never treated her any different then if she was. But when a terrible accident leaves Hermione's parents dead, Hermione learns who her biological father is and it's the person that she least expected it to be.

Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Nine: **Tied up Again

It was all a haze as Hermione came to. Looking up from the floor she watched people scrambling around and bright flashes of green and red. There was smoke and dust in the air making it difficult for her to breath. Instantly Hermione flashed back to the beginning of the summer when her house was on fire and panic pulsed through her. She pulled her self off the floor and looked for a familiar face, though it was hard in the rush of everyone around her. The dress that was so elegant just a few moments before now was shredded and burned in several parts. She heard loud voices of Death Eaters yelling out curses and even louder voices as the attackers countered them. Noticing the white robes Hermione quickly realized that it was the Ministry. Hermione coughed as the dust filled her lungs, moving to a corner of the room to escape the attack.

As she moved quickly through the crowd of people someone caught her wrist. It was Draco. "Follow me" He yelled over the sounds of breaking glass. Hermione nodded and quickly followed him across the room the opposite way. But they only got to the middle of the dance floor before another voice yelled out Hermione's name. This time Hermione froze. It was Ron and Harry. She heard some spell yelled and before she knew it Draco was on the ground. Hermione knelt down next to him but was quickly pulled back away.

"Don't worry we are here 'Moine" The familiar voice of Ron Weasley didn't bring the comfort that she thought it would. Instead her eyes were frozen on Draco who was withering on the floor.

"What did you do to him!" She accused, trying her best to break away from Ron and return to Draco, "Let me go!"

Hermione struggled but it was no use, Ron was stronger than her.

"They must have brainwashed her" Harry yelled over the noise, "We have to get her back to Head Quarters"

Ron nodded and tried to pull Hermione away from Draco.

Tears spilled over her eyes and down her dirty cheeks as she tried to break away from Ron. "Let me go! DRACO!" Hermione yelled so loud that her throat hurt.

Now both Harry and Ron had their arms on Hermione trying to pull her away from the scene. Their grip on her arms were strong and she knew she would have bruises the next day but still she struggled as they pulled her farther away from Draco. Then it seemed as the room around her suddenly became silent as her and Draco made eye contact for a split second and then it was gone as Harry and Ron disapparated from the ballroom, Hermione securely in their possession.

---

Two days had passed since Hermione arrived at Sirius Black's home, the current Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. For two days she had been locked in a room while members of the Order came in and out questioning her but Hermione didn't dare utter a word. A part of her wanted to but a bigger part told her not to. Why had they not come sooner? Why did they wait till she had given up all hope? Why now? Millions of questions were burning in her mind and with each member that entered her room her anger grew bigger towards them.

"Hermione sweetie" Mrs. Weasley's voice was calm and soothing when she brought in dinner for Hermione. She was not allowed to leave her room or go anywhere with out and escort in fear of her being recaptured. Special seals were placed on her room to keep her hidden from locating devices. It was like the beginning of the summer all over again. Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley emotionlessly as she placed her dinner on the table next to her bed. Tears still stained her cheeks but she had been cleaned and dressed in fresh clothes. She almost missed the fancy robes she had gotten used to wearing all summer. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and dark circles were evident under her eyes. Mrs. Weasley sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed a stray hair out of Hermione's eyes. "Will you please talk to us honey?"

"Why?" Hermione whispered, her voice was scratchy and low, "Why didn't you come for me?" Hermione felt tears building in the corner of her eyes. Her voice rose as she kept talking, "Every night I waited for someone, anyone to come save me. Every night I would sit out and wish that you would come. Why now? Why? I was alone and afraid and no one was there for me! No one except the people I was raised to hate!"

Mrs. Weasley had nothing to say in response.

"Some family" Hermione spat. "No one came for me" Tears fell from her eyes and her chest racked with sobs. All Mrs. Weasley could do was wrap her arms around Hermione and let her cry on her shoulder until she calmed down to fall back asleep. In Hermione's dreams that night she was back in the mansion sitting in the hallway talking with Draco. She was smiling and laughter and she felt happy. But when she awoke the following morning and realized that it was all a dream…her heart shattered in to a million pieces.

For hours on end over the next few days Order members would tell her that it was all fake, that no one there cared about her, they just cared about getting to Harry. That it was impossible that Draco would like her and even more impossible that she was the actual daughter to Lord Voldemort. That she was Hermione Granger, Muggle Born and best friend to Harry and Ron. Hermione heard these things so many times that she soon started to believe them. How could she be so dumb to believe a Death Eater, let alone the Dark Lord? Of course they would have told her anything to get her on their side. But there was still a piece of her that wouldn't accept it, thought she wouldn't say that. She saw how happy everyone was around her when she acted like she believed them.

The following morning Hermione would leave the Order Head Quarters and travel to King's Cross, escorted by Harry and Ron. Their orders were not to let her out of their sight. And although they could not get it turned over about Draco becoming Head Boy, Head Mistress McGonagall did allow them to know the password to keep tabs on her.

Tonight Hermione sat with the rest of the Order, along with Ginny, at the dinner table. She didn't talk much, her head was still buzzing with all the contradicting information that had been presented to her in such a short time. She just listened to the chatter around her. Ginny was being sweet with Harry, everyone saw that coming. Ron was arguing with Fred and George about something. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were engaging in a conversation with Tonks and Remus. No one was really paying attention to Hermione; it was like she had never been brought back. Hermione felt alone in the crowd of people, staring out the window to the setting sun in the distance. Her hand fidgeted with the napkin on her lap while the other hand let her chin rest in the palm. She sighed and quietly dismissed her self from the dinner room…no one noticed her leaving.

---

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley hollered up the stairs the next morning, "It's almost time to leave; Remus will be here soon to escort you and the other kids"

Hermione sat in her room sitting on her bed. All new clothes had been packed in a trunk from the little money that her parents had apparently left her. New quills and parchment tucked neatly inside along with her Head Girl badge that had been sent to the house since her old one was still at the Manor. She was already dressed in her uniform, tie done up perfectly, knee socks pulled up high and her shoes buckled. Pulling on her sweater and placing a headband in her hair she levitated her luggage and headed down to the entry way. When she arrived she watched as Remus Lupin entered through the front door.

"Are you ready to go Mrs. Granger" Lupin smiled.

Hermione caught her self before she corrected him, she almost was about to say 'It's Riddle'. But she kept her word to herself because she didn't want to upset anyone. Instead she just nodded and followed him outside to a cab that already had Ron, Harry, and Ginny loaded up inside. Hermione sat up front while the three sat in the back talking loudly. She didn't participate in the conversation but they didn't invite her in either. Instead they would just look in her direction every now and then to see if she was listening, Hermione never looked back though, and she just stared out the window and waited patiently for them to arrive at Kings Cross.

Behind her they talked about their summer and how much they were going to miss it. How they were excited for their last year at Hogwarts, aside from Ginny. That they were getting pumped up about the final battle that would break out at anytime and how they were going to take down Lord Voldemort once and for all. None of them thought that maybe it would upset Hermione if they talked about the 'final battle' and Lord Voldemort. Instead they just chattered the whole way to the train station, Hermione getting more frustrated by the minute. Finally Lupin realized what was going on and addressed them.

"Let's talk about something else now Harry" His voice was sharp and direct. Harry raised an eye brow at him but did as he was told and switched the topic to Quidditch. "I am sorry Hermione" Lupin whispered to Hermione. Hermione just nodded and kept her eyes looking out the window. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the sign reading KINGS CROSS. She was itching to get out of that car before she cursed someone.

As they gathered all their belongings and walked into the train station Ron came up next to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "We missed you Hermione, we really did but we were told that we couldn't go searching for you. We didn't even know if you were being kept at the Lord Voldemort's Manor" He tried to reason with Hermione. She just nodded. "Don't you worry 'Moine, Harry and I are here now and we will make sure that no one hurts you. No even that low life Malfoy" Ron spit on the side of the pavement in emphasis.

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything, she just followed Ron and Harry onto Platform 9 ¾. Once inside Hermione felt comfort in the crowd of students and instantly felt eyes on her. Whispers start to emerge as Hermione walked through the crowd. She recognized faces from the ballroom, now being able to differentiate Death Eaters from other Wizards. The children she had met just a week prior watched her in awe as she entered the train, Ron and Harry in tow. The adult whispered back and forth, pointing her out and stealing glances her way. She knew what they were talking about. _'It's her, Lord Voldemort's daughter', 'I've met her', _and, '_What is she doing with THEM?' _Her senses had been heightened while learning wandless magic.

Once inside the train Hermione was led to the back of the train to find an empty compartment but when they opened a door Hermione's heart skip a beat. It was Blaise, Draco, and Pansy. All sitting together, robes on and everything neat and tidy, definitely the image an Elite Circle member had to uphold. Neither Pansy nor Blaise looked up at Hermione but Draco did and her breath caught as their eyes connected. But it was quickly over as Ron and Harry stepped in front of her and Ginny pulled her down the hall. She heard Ron exchanged a few words with Draco and then slam the door behind him. All Hermione wanted to do was run back to Draco but she knew she couldn't.

It was a long ride to Hogwarts that afternoon, silent and watched. Hermione sat in the corner of the carriages that led up to the vast castle. Again Ron, Harry, and Ginny immersed themselves in conversation and didn't invite Hermione in. Finally they arrived at Hogwarts and were led into the Grand Hall for dinner. Hermione was starting but waiting patiently for Head Mistress McGonagall to give the welcoming speech.

"Welcome new and old students!" McGonagall's voice was loud and booming over the crowd of talkative students. Hermione rested her chin on her hand and waited. "Before we start this glorious meal set before us I would like to announce our Head Boy and Head Girl for this school year. Please join me in congratulating Draco Malfoy" The crowd erupted into applause as Draco stood from his seat. As the applause died down McGonagall spoke again, "and Hermione…Riddle" The room was silent as Hermione rose from her seat. Her fingers were shaking while she stood there, all eyes on her but stood she heard applause from across the room. Hermione looked over and saw Draco standing up clapping his hands. Soon Pansy joined in and followed by Blaise, and then the rest of the Great Hall clapped their hands in turn.

Hermione smiled at Draco secretly and then sat down in her seat. On either side of her Ron and Harry looked royally pissed off. None of them were expecting McGonagall to use Riddle as her last name. All the work that the Order had put towards convincing Hermione other wise had gone out the window and Hermione felt comfortable again. Neither Ron nor Harry spoke a word to Hermione the rest of the meal. But the silent irritated her, she was done being ignored by them. "What is everyone's problem?"

Ron and Harry exchanged looks and rose an eye brow at Hermione, "Nothing" Harry mumbled.

"No, not nothing. You three have excluded me from conversations since I arrived at Head Quarters yet you are so keen to protect me. One second you are my best friend again then the next second it's like I don't exist. Please make up your mind! I am done playing games with you all" Hermione's temper was rising. "Are you my friend or not. I have forgiven you for not coming for me, for not saving me"

"We…we don't know if we can trust you again 'Mione" Ron started.

"What he means Hermione is that you were with them for along time…we don't really know if we know you anymore. They could have changed you, turned you against us, everyone thinks you are Lord Voldemorts daughter. You have to understand" Ginny tried to stand up for her brother.

Hermione nodded her head and stood up, "Yes I understand perfectly" She whispered. Then she turned on her heel and promptly walked out of the Great Hall, shaking her head as she went.


	10. Confused

------------

**Title: **Heiress of the Dark Lord

**Author: **CJ Wellington

**Rating: **-M-

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Summary: **Ever since she was little, Hermione had known she was adopted. Her parents had told her early on that she wasn't their biological daughter, but they never treated her any different then if she was. But when a terrible accident leaves Hermione's parents dead, Hermione learns who her biological father is and it's the person that she least expected it to be.

Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Ten:** Confused

Hours had passed since dinner ended and Hermione sat on the floor outside of the Head's conjoined dorms. She didn't know the password yet so she was waiting for Draco to arrive. Soon she heard footsteps on the stone floor getting louder. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her head laid down on them as she waited for the feet to stop moving. But instead of the warm welcome that Hermione thought she would receive she just listened as Draco muttered the password and entered into the common room.

Hermione scrambled to her feet and followed him into the room. "Password is Fuzzy Peaches" Draco said in a flat tone before disappearing into his room. Hermione stood in the common room baffled by what had just happened. She was confused to why Draco was being so cold to her. He didn't even say hello to her. Frustrated Hermione walked over to his room and banged on the door. But she was answered with silence. Waiting a few more moments Hermione's shoulders dropped and she turned to walk to her own room. She slammed the door behind her to emphasis that she was pissed off.

Later that night Draco sat in his room staring at the door that led to a bathroom that he shared with Hermione. He was almost waiting for her to barge in and demand to know what was wrong; not that he would tell her anyways, he wasn't allowed to. He was on direct orders from Lord Voldemort to not speak to Hermione. Lord Voldemort didn't want anyone to be suspicious; he wanted the Order to think that they had won. Draco had tried to explain to him that this would just make Hermione mad but he wouldn't listen. Once things were set in place no one was allowed to question him. When he finally came to terms that Hermione wasn't going to walk through the door, he rolled over on his side and fell asleep to the sounds of the night outside his open window.

In the room next door Hermione stared out her window. Her room was a mess from her tantrum and she was still dressed in her uniform. Her hair had returned to the length it was before the summer had started, her bruises seemed almost non existent, and everything seemed to be back to normal. Back to the way it was supposed to be: Draco Malfoy ignoring her, Ron and Harry being dumb, and her being alone in her studies. Everything was back to normal.

'_Perfect'_ Hermione said to herself while picking up her mess. She dragged her feet around her room picking up odds and ends. Her alarm clock read a quarter past midnight and Hermione was far from starting to go to bed. Lately she had been a night owl, staying up to almost the sun rise. There was too much going on in her head for her to be able to sleep so instead she got an early start on her classes. Pilling up her books on her bed she flipped open her Advanced Dark Arts book. '_How ironic' _Hermione thought to herself, a smile crept onto her lips. It amazed her that she actually wished she was back in training with Belletrix rather than sitting in her room reading about it. She decided right then that she was pulling an all nighter.

---

"Will you hurry up Ganger" Draco banged on the bathroom door, breakfast started in ten minutes and he didn't want to miss out on a good meal before classes. Hermione had been in the shower for almost thirty minutes. He cursed himself for not getting up earlier. Finally he heard the shower turn off and the door across the room open and close. _Finally_ Draco thought to himself as his door unlocked magically.

When he was done showering and dressing for the day, Draco exited his room to find Hermione waiting for him in the common room. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and her uniform was neat and pressed. _Typical book worm_ Draco snickered in his mind.

"What are you looking at Malfoy" Hermione snapped, placing her hands on her hips. If he was going to go back to the old ways so was she. "And if you've forgotten already, its Riddle now, NOT Granger" And with that she spun on her heel and stormed out of the room. Draco just shook his head and followed her out, he already wasn't looking forward to living with her if this was how it was going to be.

---

Hermione was in the middle of writing notes in her Advanced Ancient Runes class when she felt a point in her side. She looked next to her to find Ginny. "Why are you here?" Hermione inquired, "You are a sixth year"

"I tested high on my O.W.L's and got to move up in some classes" Ginny smiled and flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder. Hermione nodded, she too had been allowed to advance in some classes last year. "I thought…maybe we could be study partners? I mean, you're like a braniac and some of this stuff is confusing already"

"I thought you got high scores on your O.W.L's why would you need my help?" Hermione raised an eye brow at her. Ginny just shook her head.

"Yes but I want to make sure that I keep a good grade" Ginny was pressing for Hermione to say yes. Hermione eyed Ginny for a moment as she turned back to her notes. She knew Ginny was a smart girl, so why would she nee her help? There was something more to it but she couldn't quiet put her finger on it.

"Let's see how the semester goes first before we set up any study groups. I am going to have my hands full with Head Girl duties so I don't know if I will have time" She was sketchy to trust Ginny after what she had said at dinner the previous night.

Ginny sighed and nodded her head; it obviously wasn't the answer that she was hoping for. "Fine"

Hermione smiled and returned to her notes. She wasn't about to give in that easily. Finally the dismissal bell tolled and Hermione gathered up her things and walked briskly to the Grand Hall for lunch. She as starving by then and immediately filled her plate and cup. Flipping through her book on wandless magic that she had picked up from the library, Hermione ignored her surroundings and immersed her self in the history of the skill. She didn't notice people file in behind her and take seats on either side until someone snatched the book from her fingers. "What are you reading 'Mione?" Ron's voice was filled with suspicion.

"It's nothing" Hermione tried to get the book back but Ron was almost foot taller than her.

"Why would you need to know about wandless magic?" Ron accused.

"I don't…I just thought it was interesting. You know how much a bookworm I am…"Hermione tried to think of an excuse. It was well known that wandless magic was an extension of the dark arts.

"Ya but still…"Ron trailed off and lowered the book back into Hermione's hand.

"It's just some light reading. You have nothing to worry about" Hermione was lying through her teeth but Ron seemed to take the bait and nodded his head.

Hermione quickly took her book back and placed it back in her book bag, she didn't want to cause problems. When lunch was over Hermione found herself walking towards Advanced Dark Arts alone. A lot of students were boycotting the class because if you took it, it seemed like you were favoring Lord Voldemort and the Dark Side. And though Hermione understood people's opinions she enjoyed the course and the information she provided. She believed that in order to defeat something you must completely understand them. But to each their own, she didn't expect to see anyone who took the side of the Ministry in the classroom and her thoughts were correct when she pushed open the heavy wood door. Inside the classroom sat Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and other individuals that she had seen during the ball over the summer. It wasn't until the class had already started did the door open again revealing Harry and Ron.

_Seriously? _Hermione thought to herself, _Can I not get away from them? _

She watched Ron and Harry take their seats in the back of the classroom. They exchanged glances to each other and then both looked towards Hermione as if to ask if she as going to come back and sit with them. Hermione answered them promptly by turned to face the teacher, her answer was no. She sat in the middle of the classroom, Draco and Pansy sitting at the table next to her, Blaise sat at a table alone, and the rest of the students were scattered about the room. As Hermione took her notes her eyes trailed to where Pansy and Draco were sitting. They were sitting close to one another, almost touching. This bothered Hermione. She knew that they were only friends but that was her secret to keep, to the world they were going to be engaged and just having that image in her mind bothered her.

Draco must have felt eyes on him because he turned his head suddenly catching Hermione off guard. She quickly felt her cheeks burn from being caught staring. Draco stared at her for a second their eyes connecting. Hermione felt her stomach drop as she tried to break away from his gaze. He was hypnotizing. Hermione forced herself to break away when her quill fell off of her table and landed on the stone floor loudly. Hermione quickly picked it back up and returned to her notes.

When class was over Hermione was glad to return to the Head's dorm to relax for the rest of the evening. She tossed her books onto the couch when the portrait opened up behind her. She watched Draco entered in and walked straight to his room. "Draco" Hermione called out his name but he didn't turn around, "DRACO" she yelled louder following him across the room. But just as she reached his room he slammed the door in her face. _What the hell?_ Hermione thought to herself. She was getting frustrated.

Inside Draco's room he sat on his bed staring at his bedroom door. He felt bad for slamming the door in Hermione's face but he just couldn't get over how he felt when they made eye contact earlier that day. His heart skipped a beat when he had seen her blush at being caught staring. He wanted to smile at her but he knew he couldn't. His orders were to ignore her but it was harder than he thought it was. He didn't want to hurt her.

He heard Hermione slam her bedroom door. No matter how much he hated it…things were going as planned.

A/N –sorry this was a slow chapter, I promise it will get up and running faster soon. Please bare with me!!  CJ Wellington


	11. Breaking Ties

------------

**Title: **Heiress of the Dark Lord

**Author: **CJ Wellington

**Rating: **-M-

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Summary: **Ever since she was little, Hermione had known she was adopted. Her parents had told her early on that she wasn't their biological daughter, but they never treated her any different then if she was. But when a terrible accident leaves Hermione's parents dead, Hermione learns who her biological father is and it's the person that she least expected it to be.

Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Eleven: **Breaking ties

A month had passed since school began. The Head's dorms stood in silence. Hermione sat in one of the plush chairs reading while she listened to Draco bustle around his room loudly. They hadn't spoken a word to one another in weeks. Ever since Draco slammed the door in her face Hermione was determined to not give in. In all honesty Hermione didn't speak to anyone really. She shared a few choice words with Ron and Harry every now and then but even those words were almost non existent. Instead she filled her time with reading about Dark Arts and practicing in her wandless magic in one of the empty classrooms down in the dungeons. As each day passed her anger grew towards everyone around her.

It wasn't until that weekend morning that Hermione was pushed over the edge. Draco came walking out of his room so fast that he ran into Hermione as she was leaving the common room. "Watch it Malfoy" Hermione snapped, picking her book up off the ground. Draco, like always, ignored her and walked towards the portrait, "STOP" Hermione held her hand out. Draco froze in his position like he had walked into a brick wall. When Hermione reached where he was standing she released him from her spell and stepped in front of his gaze.

"How did you—"Draco was surprised.

"Wandless magic" Hermione replied waving him off, "That's not what I want to talk to you about Malfoy"

"Look, I really don't have time I have to go" Draco tried to move around Hermione but she stepped into his way every time, it was like she could anticipate his every move.

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me why you are ignoring me. I mean, after the ball I thought that maybe…"Hermione trialed off.

"It was all an act Riddle" Draco said harshly, "You mean nothing to me"

Hermione stood there in shock. She wasn't expecting that answer.

Draco stood there staring at her; he knew the pain he was causing her by saying those words. In truth he had thought those same thoughts after they had danced together at the ball. Ever night he played that memory in his mind, how beautiful she looked that night, how she felt in his arms, even how sweet she smelled was still fresh in his mind. He remembered being on the ground helpless as Hermione was dragged out of the room by Harry and Ron. How she looked scared as she yelled his name out.

After the attack Draco had been summoned to Lord Voldemort's bed chambers. When he arrived he found the Dark Lord sitting in a dark corner of his room, "What were your orders tonight Draco" Lord Voldemort inquired, his voice was calm…it had scared Draco.

"To keep your daughter safe" Draco responded.

"To keep my daughter safe" Lord Voldemort mimicked, "And just where his she?" Draco watched Lord Voldemort emerge from the shadows and walked up to him.

"With…with the Order" Draco hung his head.

"That's right" Lord Voldemort's voice was rising. "You had one order and that was to keep my daughter safe and you failed!"

Draco was caught off guard as Lord Voldemort's hand connected with his cheek.

"Because of your failure you are forbidden to speak to Hermione. I know that you have developed feelings for her and you must erase them from your mind. Your future has already been decided for you, at the ceremony in December you and Ms. Parkinson will announce your engagement. You are not to allow her to believe that there is any possible chance for the two of you. Is that clear!" Lord Voldemort's voice echoed through the room and down the hall, "If I get any word of you disobeying these orders you will be denied entrance into the Elite Circle"

"As you wish" Draco whispered and then he removed himself from the room. Since that conversation he had done his best to try and separate himself from Hermione but each day it was a struggle.

Back to the present he could help but stare at Hermione as she stood there in shock at his words. Of all the things he could have said, telling her that she was nothing to him was the worse thing.

He watched tears fill up her dark eyes and all he wanted to do was tell her he was sorry, that he cared for her but he couldn't go against the Dark Lord's wishes. He had to leave the room before all his barriers broke down so he quickly stepped around her and exited the room.

Two weeks later Hermione found herself sitting alone in the common room. If there had been silence before in the Head's Dorm it was nothing compared to how it was now. Draco had been spending the night down in the Slytherin dorms the past couple of nights leaving Hermione alone in the giant dorm room. Looking around the room Hermione felt small. There were two grand bookshelves that sat on either side of the stone fire place. Two plush chairs were adjacent from the couch and a black iron coffee table in which Hermione had her feet resting on. The ceiling was tall with wooden beams that met at a point in the middle, behind her to her right was the portrait to the hallway and on the other side were two doors that lead to her room and Draco's.

The colors were warm and relaxing with browns, reds, greens, and gold…a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. It amazed Hermione how well the colored mixed.

She hated being alone. In past summers she was always alone at her house while her parents were gone. It was just her and her books and the T.V wasting the summer away. She missed the chaos of being at the Manor and how everywhere she went there was someone, either it was a Death Eater or a house elf, there was always someone there. Now she felt even more alone while amongst the hundreds of student at attended Hogwarts.

---

"Draco I can only handle you for so much longer"

Blaise sat on his bed resting against his head board while Draco paced around the room. "I just can't stay there"

"Well you can't stay here either any longer…dude you get annoying after awhile, especially when you are pacing like that"

Draco stopped pacing and placed his hands in his pockets. "One more night"

"No" Blaise pointed his finger at Draco, "You are my best mate and I am sorry for this but you have to go back. I think you are taking Lord Voldemort's orders to an extreme. All he said was to make sure that Hermione thinks that nothing is going on between you two, not totally remove her from your life. Can't you see how this is affecting you?"

"I'm fine" Draco spoke defensively.

"Drac, you are not sleeping, you don't focus in class, and sorry mate but you look terrible" Blaise responded. Draco turned to look at his reflection; he was looking a little rough.

"Fine, I'll go back. I guess I could be a little nicer, but it's so hard Blaise"

"I know mate, I know. Now will you please leave…you are killing my social life if you get what I mean" Blaise smirked and dodge a pillow that Draco threw at him as he walked out of the dorm room.

It was a quarter past midnight when his feet finally led him to the Head's dorm. He took a deep breath, shoved his hands in his pockets, and braced himself as he stepped through the hole in the wall that led to the hearth room. The room was dimly lit and small pops and cracks from the fire instantly relaxed him. He loved the smell for burning wood, when he was little he and his mom would sit out on the back porch while a small fire burned in the circle of rocks. He would sit in her lap and she would hum while he drifted off to sleep to the sent of burning wood and smoke. Those were the few memories that Draco had before his father had begun his training.

As he walked farther into the room he found Hermione asleep on the couch, her hair was tousled and fell across her shoulders, and a book lay open on the floor next to her. She had obviously fallen asleep reading, Draco wasn't surprised. A smile peaked out from the corner of his mouth as he grabbed a blanket off the love seat in the corner. Opening it up he carefully placed it on top of Hermione and then placed the book on the coffee table that stood in the center of the furniture layout. "I'm sorry" He whispered, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, "I hope you will someday forgive me"

Draco was just about to enter his room when he heard Hermione's voice. "Where have you been?" He turned around to see Hermione holding her book to her chest staring at him. Her hair was flat on one side from the way she was sleeping on it and her clothes were wrinkled in places.

"I was in Blaise room"

"I know that, he told me. I didn't mean it that way" Hermione whispered, "You haven't said a word to me in a very long time" Draco watched tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, "I finally find a place where I am not an outcast and then I get ripped from it and everything that came with it. You won't speak to me, Pansy wont, let alone Ron or Harry. Blaise is the only one who will look at me"

"You never belonged with us Hermione. You will be loyal to Potter till the end, both of us know this. It was a failure to try and turn you against them. I can tell in your heart that it breaks you a little bit more with every glare they give you. They were you're best friends and they let you down. Go back to Hermione Granger…that's who you are in your heart" Draco's voice was barely above a whisper.

Hermione threw her book on the ground, "And what if I don't want to be Hermione Granger anymore!" Draco was startled by her burst of anger. "What if I want to be Hermione Riddle?"

Draco stood there in silence as she clenched her fists at her side in anger. "We aren't allowed to be your friends Hermione"

"What?" Hermione was caught off guard by his comment, "Who isn't?"

"Pansy, Blaise, and I…though Blaise isn't doing too good of a job. They are our orders, to make it appear to the outside world that they have nothing to fear"

"Well that's just stupid"

"We don't question the Dark Lord"

Hermione threw her hands up in the air and let out an exasperated sigh. "So you are just freezing me out? Because that isn't going to piss me off more!"

"Look I'm sorry but we can't be friends" Draco's voice strained. Hermione marched over to Draco and got so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Tell me again that what happened at the ball meant nothing" Her voice was low and serious.

"I can't" Draco tried to look away but Hermione placed her hand on his cheek and brought him back to her eye sight.

"Tell me that it was all a lie and that you felt nothing, only then can I forget about you"

"I…I can't"

"Tell me I am wrong and that you just used me to get to Harry. That I was just a tool to use against the Order and the Ministry, tell me you don't care about me"

Tears burned in Hermione's eyes and spilled over down her flushed cheeks. Draco's eyes locked with Hermione's as he brought his hand up to brush away her tears.

"I can't" He whispered and more tears fell from Hermione's dark eyes as he lowered his head to hers and kissed her.


	12. A Secret Moment

------------

**Title: **Heiress of the Dark Lord

**Author: **CJ Wellington

**Rating: **-M-

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Tragedy

**Summary: **Ever since she was little, Hermione had known she was adopted. Her parents had told her early on that she wasn't their biological daughter, but they never treated her any different then if she was. But when a terrible accident leaves Hermione's parents dead, Hermione learns who her biological father is and it's the person that she least expected it to be.

Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Twelve: A secret Moment**

Hermione's lips still felt hot as she touched them later that night. She lay in her bed staring at the dusty ceiling remembering how Draco had kissed her. How he had wiped away her tears and pulled her closer into him. How is body felt against hers, how it felt so good to be wrapped up in his arms. And although it only lasted for a second in reality it felt like an eternity before he had pulled away, stared at her for a split moment, and disappeared into his room. A kiss, which was all she needed, at least for the time being. She yearned to kiss him again but she wouldn't push him, she knew that it must have been hard for him to disobey her father but she was thankful for his disobedience this time.

It wasn't until the sun was creeping over the tree tops did Hermione finally fall asleep; her fingers still on her lips remember their secret moment.

---

The next morning Hermione awoke to find that Draco had already left the Head's Quarters. Dressing quickly in her school attire, she exited the dormitory and continued on her way to the Grand Hall. It was packed with students by the time she arrived so she sat on the end of the Gryffindor table, content with her aloneness. It wasn't until she was pouring her pumpkin juice that she realized something odd in the dining hall. The students that surrounded her were staring at the Slytherin table and whispering back and forth. Hermione followed their gaze until her eyes rested on Pansy and Draco; they were sitting together, his arm over her shoulder. Although that wasn't uncommon for them, Hermione searched for reason to everyone's unrest. Finally she glanced down at Pansy's hands and froze. Upon her left hand was an engagement ring.

Hermione's mind raced, it wasn't even Halloween yet and Draco had told her that they weren't going to announce their engagement until after Winter Break. Something was very wrong with this picture but all she could think about was how just a few hours earlier she and Draco had been kissing in their hearth room and how happy she had felt afterwards. Now it felt like it was all crashing down around her. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes as she made eye contact with Draco. Hermione shook her head and looked over to the Ravenclaw table, the boy that Pansy had been secretly seeing was no where to be found. Bracing the edge of the table, Hermione casted down her eyes and placed her fork by her plate. Without a second look towards the Slytherin table, Hermione rose from her spot and exited the Grand Hall just as her tears broke their barrier.

She was thirty minutes late to Advanced Dark Arts when Hermione finally had composed herself enough to attend class. Upon entering she found Pansy sitting next to Draco and the only empty seat was in the back next to Blaise. Sighing she muttered an apology to the teacher and took her place next to the handsome dark haired boy. Blaise hair was twisted back in zigzagged cornrows Hermione noticed, a hair style that he parents would not be too happy about but she didn't make a comment. She was just setting out her paper and quill when he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "You know he cares about you"

Hermione was startled by his words, "Well he could have fooled me. With kissing me one night and being engaged the very next day" she countered.

"He kissed you last night?" Blaise seemed surprised and then it looked like he had an idea, "That must be why he call the engagement so early"

"What?" Hermione whispered back.

"Ya, he came storming into our common room early this morning yelling for Pansy, woke the whole house up. Then the two of them went into the hallway, argued for a bit, and when they came back Pansy had a ring on her finger" Blaise explained quickly so to not draw attention to them.

Hermione sat in silence as she took it all in. She felt more tears rush to the rims of her eyes. _Don't cry Hermione, keep it together. _So to keep her self from breaking down right there Hermione brushed away stray tears and tuned out the rest of the room, praying that the class time would pass by quickly as she scribbled onto a blank sheet of parchment. But unfortunately for her there was a surprise partner assignment and low and behold her partner ended up being Pansy.

"Okay so neither of us want to be partners for this stupid project but just deal okay Granger" Pansy's voice was crisp as they moved to the same table. All Hermione did was nod her head and look towards the board to see what they were supposed to do. _Research the history of Wandless Magic and how it relates to the Dark Arts_ Hermione smile, she already knew how to do that so this project would be a breeze.

"Here you do the research and I'll do the demonstration Parkinson, you already know that I've been trained for it"

Pansy glared at Hermione, both of them knew that she wanted to know the secret to wandless magic but Hermione was far from indulging her. "Fine, whatever, meet in the library tonight at eight sharp. Don't be late and waste my time"

The dismissal bell rang shortly after Pansy spoke and Hermione quickly gathered her things, "Wouldn't dream of it" She mumbled under her breath as she pushed back the blonde bomb shell.

---

It was ten past eight when Hermione entered the library; she wasn't in the mood to please Pansy so she took her time as she wondered down the corridor towards the room of books. "It's about time Granger" Pansy snapped when Hermione sat her books down on the table.

"Riddle" Hermione retorted calmly. Pansy stared at her for a moment but chose to keep her words to herself. "Okay so we have to research who developed the skill and how it relates to the subject we are reading about…this is…Other Types of Magic…how dull"

Pansy flipped her curls over her shoulder and opened her Dark Arts book. The two of them read in silence until Hermione couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore.

"Why did you agree to it?"

"What are you talking about?" Pansy raised her eyebrow at the brunette.

"The engagement, we both know that you don't love him" Hermione lowered her voice.

"Yes I do, why would you think otherwise?" Pansy fiddled with the ring on her finger nervously, looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"I know about the Ravenclaw boy Pansy"

The color left Pansy's face and she looked down. "Look, this is just how it is okay Hermione. Just leave it alone"

"But you don't love him!" Hermione's voice was slowly getting louder.

"This is the way it is, just…leave it alone…please" Pansy looked at her with pleading eyes. Hermione shook her head.

"No, this isn't fair" She whispered to herself then looked at Pansy, "I have to go, I'll just see you in class on Wednesday" And she rose from her seat and exited before Pansy even had a chance to tell her no.

--

"Draco!" Hermione came barreling into the Head's common room to find Draco sitting on one of the couches. He looked up at her curiously when she walked over to him and threw her books down on the ground. Hermione made a mental note that it was becoming a habit to throw things when she was around him, mainly books.

"Do you need something?"

"I hate you so much!" She yelled. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?"

"You…you kiss me last night and then this morning you are engaged to a girl you don't even love?" Hermione crossed the common room and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry for last night…it was a mistake" Draco stood up and tried to walk past her but she stepped in his way.

"A mistake, last night was far from a mistake" Hermione snapped, "I know it!"

"Pansy and I are engaged and there is nothing that you can do about it Hermione so leave it alone!" Draco pushed Hermione out of the way.

"No, don't walk away from me Draco!" Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him, "I love you"

Draco froze in the middle of the room, Hermione's hand was still on his wrist and suddenly the room felt very small. No one had ever told him that they loved him and his mother didn't count. As he stood facing his bedroom door he felt his heart start to race. She loved him. His heart ached because this just made it harder. He wanted to yell at her and hurt her and make her forget about everything that they had shared but all he could do to stop himself was kiss her. And that is just what he did.

Turning around he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into him, his lips crashing down onto hers. It was like a fire erupted between them as her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and his hands ran through her chocolate curls. They stumbled feverishly towards Draco's room and they both gasped as his bareback hit the cool wood. They stared at one another only for a moment before they were kissing again and the two of them entered Draco's room.

His hands roamed her body as they fell back onto his bed. He had slept with many women but nothing compare to how it felt to just touch Hermione's skin. He dropped his mouth to her shoulder and left kissed from her collar bone and down to her navel as he unbutton her top and threw it vicariously on the polished floor. He needed her, wanted her. Hermione let a gasp escape her mouth as she felt his lips on her stomach and closed her eyes; she couldn't believe what was happening. There was no other place that she would rather be then in this room with Draco. His fingers burned her skin as they trained down her arms. "Draco" Hermione whispered, there was something enticing about the forbiddeness of what they were about to do. Knowing that if anyone found out they would both be in serious trouble but even with that thought evident in both of their minds, neither one of them could go back after crossing this line.

"Don't" Draco whispered; he feared that if either of them spoke they would come to their senses and the moment would go cold and dark. Hermione seemed to sense what he meant and as soon as his lips returned to hers everything else seemed to melt away and in the darkness of the room it was as if their bodies became one.

**Author's Note: I just wanted to thank all of my faithful readers!! Hope this chapter is sufficient ******** More to come! CJ Wellington**


	13. Maybe a Light in the Darkness

------------

**Heiress of the Dark Lord – CJ Wellington**

**Summary: **Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Thirteen: **Maybe a Light in the Darkness

_(Author Note: This chapter contains sexual action)_

Tonight was All Hallows Eve and Hermione stood in her room staring at herself. Just down the corridor and around a few turns led to the Great Hall. It was adorned with spooky decorations, the tables were filled with treats, and the Weird Sisters were setting up their sound equipment. Tonight was a full moon and in the eyes of many students that meant that anything was possible. Love could erupt from nothing and terror could snap in an instant. Hermione on the other hand knew exactly what was going to happen tonight and she couldn't help but smile at her reflection. Dressed in a black corset dress with black gloves and knee-high boots, she pulled her hair back in loose curls and heavily coated her eyes with black liner. A witch, topped off with a pointed hat and plastic broom stick. She knew I was highly original and not to mention ironic but she had always been a witch for Halloween ever since she was little and this year would be no different. Except that she agreed with her conscious that she was a very enticing witch tonight.

In the next room she could hear Draco shuffling around getting his own costume together, he was being a Masked Crusader. Hermione had helped him pick out his outfit of a black suit with a red tie and a red mask to match. He adorned his suit with a red cap and red sword. He almost looked like Zorro to Hermione but she knew that he couldn't know who the well known muggle crime fighter was and Hermione wasn't about to going into a long talk about it. In her eyes he looked handsome even in sweats and that was all that mattered.

As she finished her makeup with a silver stencil of a spider web off her left eye she heard a knock at the door. "May I come in?" Even without seeing his face she could tell he was smiling.

"I guess" She sighed, teasingly. Turning around she waited for Draco to enter her room. With a swift moment the door had flung open and Draco strolled in carrying a bouquet of black roses.

"For the Dark Witch" Draco smiled and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Hermione smiled and conjured up a vase to place them in.

"They are beautiful Draco" She whispered and kissed him fully on the mouth. For a month now they had been secretly seeing one another, which was pretty easy since they lived together. Neither Pansy nor Blaise knew and they both planned to keep it that way until they figured out a plan to reveal themselves.

"Now you know that I have to be with Pansy most of the night"

Hermione frowned but they both knew they had to keep appearances. Draco was still engaged to Pansy and Hermione still was unhappy with it, although she had a secret of her own that involved Pansy still seeing the Ravenclaw boy. Just two weeks ago she had found them snogging in an empty classroom as she was doing her rounds. Both were feverish with desire when she opened the classroom door but she promised to keep their secret if she didn't catch them again. And then she told them that the number four dungeon in the east wing of the castle was never checked during rounds.

"I know, but promise me that you will save me one dance. I mean the Head Boy and Girl must share at least one to show school spirit" Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist.

"I promise that before the clock strikes midnight I will have you in my arms again"

And with that they shared one more kiss and set off towards the Hogwarts Annual Halloween Ball.

---

The music was loud and smoke seemed to fill the room as Hermione found her way to an empty bench and sat to watch the rest of her classmates dance on the suspended floor. It had been Draco's idea to make the floor floating and charmed the edges so no one would fall off, they would simply end up on the floor standing up. A type of illusion that was perfect for the evening. As she drank her spiced pumpkin cider she watched Draco dance with Pansy. They laughed and carried on though she didn't know what they were talking about. Pansy was dressed as the Devil, how fitting for her personality with a short red dress, heels and a fiery wings. Hermione couldn't help but stare at the ring that was still on her finger and how she wished she could make it disappear. She was still wallowing in her own pity when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she found Blaise standing behind her, he was a zombie.

"You do know that Zombie's are wrapped in bandages right" Hermione teased him.

"Maybe you should have come as a librarian Ms. Riddle" Blaise countered. Hermione laughed and stood up, "Would you care to dance with me, I know I'm a Slytherin but tonight we are allowed to be someone else for a few hours"

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Zabini" Hermione took his hand and together they walked towards the dance floor.

"As it has it, I haven't danced with you since the Back to School ball this summer…and you still have two left feet" Blaise winced as Hermione stepped on his toes.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled, "Maybe it's you…I seemed very light on my feet when I danced with my father"

Blaise laughed, "He probably bewitched you so that you wouldn't look so bad" Hermione jabbed his arm playfully and closed her eyes, taking in the music as she danced. "But speaking of your father…I have a letter from him to you"

Hermione stopped dancing and looked at him, "A…letter?"

"Yes but you mustn't read it here, wait till the dance is over and read it in your room okay. Promise me" Blaise reached into his bandages and pulled out a small cream envelope. Hermione nodded and took it from his hands. She stared at it for a few moments before folding it and placing it down into her boot so that she wouldn't loose it. Now curiosity itched in her brain about what the letter contained but she gave her word that she wouldn't open it till after the dance. At least she would have Draco there to read it with her and with that thought in mind she pushed the issue away and turned her attention back to Blaise, who was currently having trouble dancing in all his bandages.

Soon they both grew tired of dancing and they split off to find the refreshment stand and food to feed their hungry stomach. Hermione refilled her glass with the spiced pumpkin cider and turned her attention to the clock that was floating just above the Great Hall's doors. It was ten till midnight. Hermione turned around to search for Draco but he was no where to be found. Biting her bottom lip she leaned against the stone wall and gazed into her surroundings. Some students had already paired off together to get alone time before curfew, some sat at tables gossiping and drinking was looked like spiked pumpkin cider, and other merely danced rhythmically to the music that filled the air. Everyone was having a good time but all Hermione wanted to do was see Draco.

She checked the clock again, five till midnight. Hermione strummed her fingers on her cup impatiently. The clock was ticking, literally, and Draco was no where to be found but then again neither was Pansy. Dark thoughts raced through her mind one why the two of them would be gone at the exact same time. Her eyes traveled back to the clock again, and just at it was about to strike midnight a figure stepped into her eye line. Draco. "You are late"

"Actually I have one minute to spare" Draco smiled and brushed a curl off her cheek.

"Same difference" Hermione mumbled, blushing as he touched her skin. "Where is Pansy at?"

"Off with that Ravenclaw boy I assume"

"How did you--?"

"Come on Hermione, did you really think that I wouldn't know what my fiancé is doing?" Draco teased her.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I really hate when you call her that"

"It's just the facts 'Mione, she is my fiancée" Draco sighed and ran a hand through is curls. He was still wearing his mask so she couldn't see the emotion he was wearing in his eyes. "Okay enough talking, dance with me"

"I would love to" And the two of them headed towards the dance floor as the music turned to a soft waltz, the last song of the night. How fitting that Hermione recognized the song as the one that was played when she had danced with Draco at the ball, "Did you plan this?"

"The music…why no" But Draco's smile betrayed his words and all Hermione could do not to kiss him right there was to focus her mind on the music that filled her ears.

---

When the song had ended and all the students had retreated back to their proper dorms Hermione and Draco made their way down the corridor towards their own dormitory. This time they walked hand in hand, it was after curfew so they could show their true emotion. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder as they walked through the dim hallway, a smile played on her lips. "Thank you" She whispered.

"For what?" Draco looked down into her curls.

"For the dance" Hermione stopped as they reached the portrait to their dorm. "It definitely made up for being ignored all night"

"I did not ignore you" Draco crossed his arms, Hermione laughed.

"I'm just teasing you, come on lets inside. I want to get out of these clothes"

"Mmmm…I like that idea" Draco smiled.

Hermione laughed and swatted his arm, rolling her eyes she stepped through the portrait and into the hearth room.

Inside the heart room Hermione was quick to take off her boots and sit down onto the couch. Draco finally removed his mask and sat down next to her. Shifting her body Hermione moved so that her legs crossed his lap and her head rested on a pillow. As she looked at his tired face she got a glimpse into a future. She was sitting at home with Draco as they relaxed by the fireside, happy and content with their simple lifestyle. But Hermione knew all too well that this future was not possible. In less than eight months Draco and Pansy would be married and this moment that she shared with Draco would dissolve into a memory. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes; it just wasn't fair that she couldn't be with him. Draco seemed to sense her sudden sadness and moved his hands to grasp hers. She smiled at him and looked down; a cream letter lay on the floor where she had taken off her boots. _Voldemorts letter_ Hermione thought to herself as she picked it up.

"What is that?" Draco inquired as she opened it and pulled out the folded parchment.

"A letter…from my father" Hermione whispered as she read the perfectly formed calligraphy. His hand writing was almost identical to hers.

"Well what does it say?"

Hermione took a deep breath and set the letter down on her lap, "I am coming home for Christmas" Draco sat up straighter in the couch and gave her a concerned look.

"How are you going to get there? The Ministry will have you on watch the moment you step out of Hogwarts gates"

"He writes that I am to disguise myself on the train and leave with Pansy and her mother. They will take me to Serpents Cove." Hermione's heart raced, she was going back to the manor. There was a mixture of excitement and terror that coursed through her veins.

"That must mean you will still be inducted" Draco whispered, he stared into the burning fire, his grey eyes clouded with thought.

Hermione nodded, "Ya, I guess so. But there is something else Draco" she bit her lips and felt tears coming to the corners of her eyes. "I am not allowed to speak nor see you once I get to the cove. He says that I am forbidden to" Tears broke over her lids and spilled down her cheeks. "I…I don't think I can do that. I'd rather go and stay at the Weasley's than be forbidden to see you"

"No, you have to come. We can find a way to see one another…you are a smart girl Hermione and I love you very much" Draco reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand. Hermione nodded and blinked back tears.

"Fine but that won't stop me from being mad at my father" Hermione forced a smile.

"I am not stopping you there" Draco sighed and leaned back into the couch, "Just think, in a month we will be members of the Elite Circle of Death Eaters"

Hermione let out a shallow laugh, "I can't believe this is happening. In a few months I gave up everything I had stood for and completely switched sides. It still doesn't sit with me that I am standing side by side with people who congratulated Belletrix on killing Sirius. As much as I dislike Harry right now, no one should have to suffer through what he did, to find someone that cared about him and then get them taken away"

"Well things change and people change and just so you know I don't agree with what Belle did either but she has a lot of pent up anger towards the Order. Your mother was her best friend and probably her only true friend. The Order is her scapegoat, she blames them for her death and Sirius was right at the lead of the pack in charging Mya with murder"

"Of course he was, James Potter was his best friend. I mean, if someone came and killed Blaise wouldn't you be in the lead to find out who it was…especially if it was someone fighting against your personal beliefs" Hermione reasoned with Draco.

"Ya I got you there but keep in mind you aren't a muggle born girl anymore Hermione, you are pure blood and very, very powerful pure blood"

Hermione paused for a moment, "Okay so what about this. What if I didn't technically agree with the other side just didn't take a side?"

"You are just as guilty by being neutral than if you had join up with them and held their hands"

Hermione crossed her arms defeated. She was torn between being against her father and the feeling of acceptance that she has with him. She didn't agree with killing innocent people just because of their blood history but there was still anger towards those who had turned against her because of her own blood history.

"We still have a two months until Christmas so lets just use this time up as much as we can and when break comes around we will deal with it then" Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione. She sighed and nodded her head. "But enough of this talk, how about that clothing removal idea you mentioned earlier…?"

"Is that all you think about?" Hermione laughed. Draco placed his arm under her leg and the other under her back and swooped her up into his arms.

"Only like 90 percent of the time" Draco smirked and headed towards his bedroom.

"And what is the other time spent on?"

"That would be when I sleep and knowing me, I'm probably dreaming of it so I guess it's always on my mind…but what can I say…you make it very difficult not to"

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you"

"I love you too"

---

Draco kicked his door open and with his elbow diminished the light engulfing them into darkness. The moment Hermione hit the bed she could feel Draco's hand up her back as he searched for the zipper of her dress. With just the moon light washing over them Hermione reached behind and helped zip off her dress, leaving her only in her knickers. She could feel Draco's eyes trail down her body as she undid the buttons to his dress shirt. After discarding the rest of his attire leaving him in his stylish Slytherin boxers, Hermione wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

She gasped as his lips when to her neck and trailed down her shoulder and then to her collar bone, eventually inching down to her navel and trailing alone her panty line. She arched her back as he slid her knickers down to her ankles and then tossed them onto the floor. Suddenly Hermione felt very self conscious laying in his bed naked with only the moon light casting a soft glow on her creamy skin. Her hair was sprawled about her head in curls like a halo and as Draco picked up her left hand to kiss her fingers her eyes caught the skull and snake mark and she froze. Draco looked up at her movement. He followed her eyes to the Dark Mark that was so noticeable against her light skin. Draco turned her wrist over so that it was facing him and instead kissed the symbol that would forever mark her as a Death Eater and the Dark Lord's daughter.

The mark she had kept hidden very well over the past few months but every now and then she could catch it peaking out from underneath her robe sleeve, a constant reminder of the pain she went through at the beginning of the summer. As she stared at the mark she felt Draco move his arm so that it was next to her, he too bore the mark of a Death Eater. With her right hand she traced the lines of the skull and snake, Draco took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. "We are the same" Draco whispered. "We are in this together"

And those were the last words that were spoken between them. Hermione leaned up and captured his lips with hers, pulling his body down onto of him. Her breath caught has she felt his fingers trail down her body, they were like fire on her skin. A moan escaped her lips as his lips raced to catch up with his fingers. Between the both of them their hearts raced and beat loudly in the room. Sweat began to appear on Draco's forehead and on the small of Hermione's back. As they moved against each other both seemed to melt into one. Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's curls and she arched into his body. Just feeling her skin against him could put him over the edge but he was determined not the break until she was right there with him.

Their breath became short and heavy as their bodies moved together. Hermione fingers ran down Draco's back, a moan escaped his lips as she pulled at his skin. Her hands raced to his neck to pull him into a passionate kiss as her body erupted in a feeling that she knew Draco could only give her. Breaking away from her Draco rolled to his back and took in a deep breath of cool air, trying his best to calm him self down. Next to him he could feel Hermione breathe start to slow down to a calm. She rolled over to her side and laid her hand on his chest, feeling his racing heart slowing down. Moon light splashed across their bare bodies as Draco leaned down and kissed her cool forehead and as he stared into the darkness, running his fingers down her back and up to her shoulders, a smile crossed his lips. There was no other place that he would rather be but the constant thought that each moment they shared could be their last he pulled her closer to him. He was afraid that if he let go she would disappear and he would wake up and realize this was all a dream.

But for now he closed his eyes and listened to her breathing become slow and rhythmic, she had fallen asleep. Pulling the covers up over the both of them Draco laid his head on top of hers and fell into a restless sleep of how he could get of his engagement and finally be with the person he truly cared about.


	14. Revelations

**Chapter Fourteen: Revelations**

It was still night out when Hermione awoke with a start, looking next to her she found the space empty. Straining to see the clock it read five thirty in the morning. It was Saturday so there were no classes, she wondered where Draco was. She sat up pulling the covers over her body and looked around the dark room. Draco's bedroom door was closed but she could see light peaking out from the common room. Sighing, she climbed out of bed and pulled one of Draco's shirts on along with a pair of boxers out of his drawer. Upon opening the bedroom door she found Draco sitting on the couch staring into the fire. He often awoke during the night but this was the first time he had left the room. "Hey" She whispered as she sat down next to him. He looked tired, he must have been up for at least and hour or so.

Draco smiled at Hermione and brushed her hair out of her face, it was a mess of curls. "Did I wake you?" Hermione shook her head, "It's still early; you should go back to bed"

"And so should you" Hermione kissed his hand and leaned back into the couch, "What is on your mind Draco?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his blond tresses. "Far too much to talk about it all right now, come, lets go back to bed" Draco rose off the couch and pulled Hermione up with him. Kissing her forehead he walked past her and towards the bedroom. Hermione shook her head but followed him back to his room. When they got there Hermione climbed back into bed and Draco went straight to his desk and pulled open one of the drawers. "I want you to have something"

Hermione watched him pull out a small box and carry it over to the bed. Pulling the covers over her legs she leaned back against the head board and waited for him to join her. It was a black box no bigger than the palm of her hand. Draco flipped on the lamp next to his bed and set the box down on the covers. Opening it up her revealed a silver necklace that had an oval locket dangling at the bottom. "Draco…its beautiful" he lifted it out of the box and undid the clasp.

"It was my mothers when she was in school and I want you to have it. I know that I put you through a lot with having to pretend that I am engaged with Pansy so I wanted to give you something that you could wear, something that is ours" Draco hooked the necklace around her neck and smiled.

"It's perfect Draco" Hermione looked down at the bracelet and then back up at Draco.

"Open it" Hermione picked up the locket and opened the clasp with her nails, as soon as she did what seemed like a projection played between them. It was them dancing at the ball over the summer. "Now when ever you feel frustrated or sad you can open this and see the exact moment when I realized how much I cared about you"

Tears sparkled in the corners of Hermione's eyes as she leaned forward and kissed Draco. "Thank you"

---

A month had passed and Hermione found her self running late, again, to Study Hall. Lately she had been hitting the snooze alarm one too many times. As she rounded the corner she almost ran head first into Pansy. "Watch where you are going Riddle" Pansy snapped.

Hermione took a step back and looked her up and down. Her normally perfect hair was thrown up into a messy bun, her robes looked disheveled, and she was barely wearing any make up. "Are you okay?" Pansy sighed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I am fine, not that it's any of your business anyways. But I am glad I ran into you. Mother has informed me that I am to escort you to Serpents Cove?"

"Yes, unfortunately" Hermione was not looking forward to being under Pansy's watchful and annoying eye.

"Okay well you are going to need to disguise yourself if we are ever going to get past the ministry. I guess you can fit into my clothes" Pansy adjusted her robes. "In three weeks meet me in my dorm and we can get stuff situated okay and please…don't be late this time"

Hermione nodded reluctantly. She was just about to pass the blonde when Pansy grabbed her arm to stop her, "Yes?"

Pansy bit her lip and was about to say something when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Silently she shook her head and took a step away from Hermione, allowing her to pass by. The brunette gave her a puzzled look but decided against it to ask what was on her mind when it was Headmistress McGonagall whom the footsteps belonged to.

"Aren't you two late for class?" Her voice was crisp and clean. Both Pansy and Hermione nodded, shuffling their feet in opposite direction.

---

Pansy lay on her bed hugging her pillow. Being a seventh year she was allowed the privilege of having her own room, although it did get lonely at times. Tears streamed down her face, how could she have let this happen? The sun bled through her white curtains and onto the dusty floor. She was supposed to be in class but had opted out, she just couldn't face him. Not yet, not ever.

She squeezed the pillow to her chest and watched her reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall next to her bed. Mascara ran down her cheeks in streams, her hair was a mess. How could she have been so stupid and careless? Biting her bottom lip she choked on her sobs, careful to not let the other girls in the Slytherin common room hear her. No one could know. She was all alone, she would always be alone.

---

Evening had come and gone and Hermione was still sitting in the courtyard staring at the place where the sun had disappeared. It was chilly outside, she was thankful she had remembered her scarf. Breathing out she watched as puffs of smoke floated out into the air. Winter would be here soon and that meant Christmas Break. Still she was torn about her initiation into the Elite Circle of Death Eaters. Unconsciously she touched her left arm where the mark was hidden. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered how much it hurt when she was marked with the seal darkness. Her arm had burned for days afterwards. Shaking her head Hermione rose from her spot and turned around, pulling her left sleeve farther down onto her arm, even thought the mark was more than covered.

As she stepped back into the hallways she was met by Ron and Harry. There they stood with their arms crossed looking at her. "Um, Hey?" Hermione shifted her book bag over to her other shoulder and tried to step around them. Ron crossed quickly and blocked her path.

"We were sent to deliver a message to you" Hermione had never heard Ron's voice so cold.

"Oh, ok"

"It's from the Minister of Magic" Harry piped up from next to Ron.

"Okay, so what is it. It's almost curfew and I need to start my rounds"

"He says that if you try to escape during Winter Break or if you are taken out of the custody of the Order you will not be allowed entrance back into Hogwarts. The risk is too high since you are…the daughter of Voldemort" Ron gritted his teeth during the last bit. He seemed to have to force the truth of Hermione's heritage out of his mouth. "Our brainwashing obviously didn't work over the summer since you seem pretty clam around Malfoy"

Hermione took a second to process what Ron had just said. "Brainwashing? You tried to brainwash me when I arrived at your house?"

"Of course we did Hermione" Harry interjected, "You spent months at Lord Voldemort's Manor, how were we to know if you had turned against us or not. It was our duty to turn your mind back to our side, whether or not you had crossed over or not"

"I stood strong for a long time but you never came for me! I figured you had written me off as just some stupid mudblood who got herself kidnapped" Hermione felt anger burn in the pit of her stomach.

"We would never think that of you, of the old you that is. The Order told us we were not allowed to contact you, they must have known about your true heritage" Ron said bitterly. "But the truth is out now and you aren't the same person you were. You have turned against us, you may not show it but we know. SO easily swayed by the idea of being perfect and powerful, perfect prefect Hermione"

Hermione opened her mouth in shock. She had never heard Ron talk this way. "Not to mention you are the daughter of the man who killed my parents, I can't believe I was ever friends with you. I didn't believe it at first but now I see, you fit in so well with the Slytherins" Harry's eyes burned with hatred. Hermione wanted to cry but to her surprise no tears came, just pure anger toward the two boys that stood in front of her.

"Come on Harry lets go, the Heiress of the Dark Lord must get to her duties" Ron sneered at Hermione turned on his heel. "Don't forget our warning, you are under the control of the Order and we both know how powerful they are"

Watching the two of them walk away into the darkness of the hallway Hermione wanted to scream in fury. How dare they say those things to her, and they used to be her friends. How quick they were to turn against her, after all the time she had waited for them and the agony she had put herself through to try and make THEM happy. She had been driving herself crazy just trying to please them but no more would she do that. It was time to embrace her new found heritage. If they wanted the Dark Lord's daughter, she would give them the Dark Lord's daughter. There was no going back now.

---

In the following weeks Hermione sternly addressed her self as Riddle and led the blood the course through her veins shine proudly. She was Voldemorts daughter, whether they liked it or not, and she was not going to hide from it anymore. One thing she did not do was show her Dark Mark, she had her limits, she would not put fear in the eyes of her classmates but there was no harm in embracing her heritage. She found herself in the library often researching her blood line. Already knowing most about her father's history, his witch mother and muggle father, she knew almost nothing about her mother side. Hermione could have cousins that she didn't even know about.

One night when she was reading in the library she came across a piece of information that surprised her. It was a news article that contained a picture of her mother and Belletrix. They were hugging one another in a graduation photo. Her mother looked young and beautiful, long brown hair spilled over her shoulder and a gold cap was on her head. Her mother had been in Gryffindor. But how did she and Belletrix stay friends? This confused Hermione, the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin had been around since the days of Salazar and Godric. Even then the hatred between them ensued. But in the picture it looked like they were still the best of friends, like the house difference didn't matter. In the next picture it showed the graduating class of Slytherin and right in the middle stood her mother in her Gryffindor graduation robe. A gold thorn amongst the green. The caption underneath read: GRYFFINDOR SWEATHEART TO MARRY SLYTHERIN HEARTTHROBE.

Next to her mother stood Tom Riddle, he was a dashing man in his youth. Hermione watched as he wrapped his arm around Mya's waist and pulled her close to him, almost lovingly. Other individuals in the picture Hermione recognized Belletrix Lestrange, although she was Black still in that picture. Rodolphus Lestrange stood next to her, their hands closed together. In the back row stood other Death Eaters that Hermione noted were at the Ball over the summer. Although they were not Death Eaters then, it was interesting for Hermione too look at the younger versions of the people she had feared for so long.

Sighing, Hermione placed the book back on herself; maybe Draco could fill her in on some of her family history. Silently she snuffed out the candle light and exited the library, walking quickly towards her dorm so not have another run in with Ron and Harry.

Return to Top


	15. The Beginning of Winter

------------

**Heiress of the Dark Lord – CJ Wellington**

**Summary: **Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Fifteen: **The Beginning of winter

A loud bang awoke Hermione. Looking over she saw her window was open; snowing billowed in from the dark night. Shivering Hermione climbed out of her bed and hurried to close the window. Just this week it had begun to snow, Hermione hated being cold. With the snow brought the realization that in just a few weeks she would be heading out of Hogwarts; and back into Serpent's Cove. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spin. _It's just the cold_ Hermione reasoned with herself, climbing back into bed. She hadn't needed to get up for a few more hours so she lay back down and tried to fall back asleep.

Hermione walked into Charms class just as the bell rang. Taking her normal seat next to the window she noted that Pansy was not there, again. Normally they sat right next to each other. Professor Flitwick's brilliant idea to bring the houses together by mixing them up. Hermione tapped her quill on her table and looked around the room to see if maybe Pansy was sitting somewhere else. With a quick survey of the room Hermione concluded that Pansy was no where to be seen. "Does anyone know where Miss Parkinson is?" Professor Flitwick's voice was high pitched and hurt Hermione's ears. She should have been used to it after all these years but alas she was not. Silence answered his question and he sighed. She watched him step of his stool and walk over to her. "Would you please take these written assignments to Miss Parkinson? You are the Head Girl so I trust you" His actions betrayed him though, he was quick to give the papers to Hermione, making sure their fingers did not touch.

_Great, my teachers are scared of me now_ Hermione groaned and put the papers into her book bag. The class droned on until the dismissal bell rang and Hermione hurried out of the class. She had a free period before lunch and decided to take Pansy's papers to her now rather than later. She was almost to the Dungeons when she tripped and would have falling down three flights of stairs had not arms reached out and grabbed her.

"You really do have two left feet" Blaise voice chuckled from behind her.

"Thanks" Hermione mumbled, picking her bag up off the floor and adjusting her robes.

"Why are you in Slytherin territory Miss Gryffindor?" Blaise crossed his arms and leaned against the stone wall.

"Pansy wasn't in class, again, so Professor Flitwick wanted me to deliver some written assignments to her. Blaise nodded and pushed off the wall.

"Well she will be in her room. She's been locked up in there for a while, some Ravenclaw boy keeps asking about her every time I see him"

Hermione smiled weakly at the mention of Pansy's secret boyfriend. "Well I won't know which room is hers so will you show me?"

"I might as well" Blaise sighed, "Someone has to protect you from the evil Slytherins" Blaise let out a soft laughed and started down the stairs with Hermione.

"Protect me? I'm pretty sure they are scared of me or at least scared of my father" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That is true", Blaise pointed a finger at her, and then stuck his hands into the pockets of his robes. The two of them walked in silence until they reached the portrait of a green apple and a evil looking worm. The portraits were supposed to hide the location of the Houses but one look at this and you would know it led to the Slytherin quarters. "Butter Beer" Blaise mumbled and soon the picture faded away and revealed a short curved corridor. Hermione climbed in first and then followed Blaise. Once inside the Slytherin common room Hermione took a deep breath and looked around. There were green drapes the hung from the tall windows, black furniture filled the room and above the fireplace was a picture of Salazar Slytherin. It was almost identical to the Gryffindor quarters except the colors were Green, Silver, and Black instead of Red and Gold and the walls were made out of stone instead of warm colored wood.

"Pansy's room is over there" Blaise pointed towards the door that had silver 'PP' magicked to the door. Hermione nodded and walked over to the door, knocking twice.

"Go away" Pansy's voice was muffled through the door.

"Pansy, it's Hermione. I have class work for you"

"Even more of a reason to GO AWAY!" Pansy yelled through the door, Hermione heard something hard hit the door with a thud and then fall to the floor.

"Fine, I am sliding them underneath the door. But I swear…" Hermione trailed off in a huff and slid the papers underneath the door. The sound of a bed creak told her that Pansy got the papers so her job was done. "Is she always like this?"

"A bitch?" Blaise inquired. He stood up off the couch and walked over to Hermione as she picked her book bag back up.

"Difficult" Hermione rephrased. Blaise nodded.

"She is really stubborn; I'll have to get Draco in here soon to get her to come out. He is the only one she will listen to"

Hermione walked into her own common room and collapsed into the couch, letting her book bag fall to the floor. She never realized how many classes she had with Pansy up until this day. In almost every class she was given work to give to Pansy, although she didn't know why they didn't give it to Draco. He was the Slytherin, not her. But in truth she didn't mind, it allowed her to leave early to class and arrive late to the night. Blaise was right, she was going to have to get Draco to go down to his old dorm and talk to Pansy.

"Hey" Hermione was torn from her thought by the arrival of Draco. He sat down next to her and kissed her softly. "What's troubling you?"

"It's Pansy. She's been locked in her room for a while and won't come out or talk to anyone. I don't even know if she is eating or not" Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ya, Blaise was talking about it with me during class" Draco set his notebook down on the coffee table.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Hermione inquired, shifting her weight so that she was facing him.

"Ya I will, you might need to come with me though"

"Why?"

"Because…what if it's a girl thing?" Draco made a worried face. Hermione laughed.

"What, you can't handle girly problems?" Hermione smiled and ruffled his hair. Draco rolled his eyes and swatted her hand away.

"Come on, we better go now before dinner. Maybe we can get her to come with us"

Hermione's smile fell. "You mean with you" She knew full well that she couldn't be seen eating with the Slytherins, let alone with Draco. Again, she had her limits to her new found identity. She was still a Gryffindor and Head Girl at that. She had to sit with her housemates, although she wished she could sit with Draco, hold his hand under the table and show her true feelings to the world. But that couldn't happen and Hermione didn't know if it ever would.

Draco saw the sadness in Hermione's eyes and understood what she said, "You know I love you Hermione but this is just how it is. You know that Pansy and I will be married soon"

Hermione's eyes burned with the tears she was trying to hold back, "Then why are we even doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"THIS" Hermione stood up and gestured to the two of them, "This stupid game of emotions. Why when in the end we can't be together!"

Draco rose from his spot to look Hermione in the eyes. "You know that I wish things could be different, I thought we agreed we would make the most of what little time we have together. When we can still _be_ together"

"But I want forever Draco. I don't want just a month or two or three. I want it all, I want you with me"

"Why can't we be? Why can't we just break the rules? Pansy doesn't even love you!" Hermione felt tears reaching the verge of breaking over her eye lids.

"Because the Dark Lord forbids it, your father forbids it. You know this Hermione!" Draco's voice was rising.

"Screw my father! I don't care what he thinks, I am my own person and I say that I want you!" Hermione's voice carried through the room.

"You don't get it. When the Dark Lord says something is to be, it is to be! No one goes against him! We will never be together"

Hermione shut her mouth as tears spilled down her cheeks. "Never" She whispered. Draco shook his head tiredly.

"Hermione---"

"No" Hermione whispered, wiping her tears away, "You're right. We will never be together so we might as well stop living in this dream world" She reached up and unclasped the necklace around her neck. Holding it in her hands she opened it and looked at the memory one more time. With more tears she closed it and set it on the table, "This secret affair is over Draco" Then Hermione picked up her book bag and walked out of the common room, going to the only place she knew she could be alone…the library.

---

Hermione was almost to the library when she heard crying coming from the girls bathroom. She tried to ignore it but the curiosity got the better of her and she pushed open the wooden door. Her feet clicked on the floor as she walked across the cool tile. As she rounded the corner to where the sinks and mirrors were she saw a person sitting on the floor crying. "Are you okay?" Hermione couldn't tell who it was.

"Please leave me alone, I am fine" Came the muffled voice of Pansy Parkinson. _Well at least she isn't in locked in her room anymore_ Hermione thought as she walked towards the crying figure.

"Pansy, please tell me what is wrong" Hermione knelt down and lifted Pansy's hair from her face. She was blotchy, evidence showed she had been crying for quiet a while.

"No, you wouldn't understand" Pansy pushed Hermione's hand away and stood up off the floor, "You wouldn't understand what it's like to hold a secret in so bad that it hurts you, how much you want to tell someone but know you can't. You don't know what it's like to be kept from something you want so badly" Hermione gave her a half smile.

"Try me"

Pansy looked at Hermione through the reflection in the mirror. More tears bubbled up as she took in a deep breath and turned to face Hermione. "I'm pregnant"

**Author Note: Sorry about the short chapter!! I just needed to get it out there so I could get ready for the next one ******** Only a few more chapters left till the end!! It will be a good ending I promise : ) –CJ Wellington**


	16. And That Makes Two

------------

**Heiress of the Dark Lord – CJ Wellington**

**Summary: **Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Sixteen: **And that makes two

"You're what?" Hermione was in complete shock. Of all the things that she thought would come out of Pansy's mouth, pregnancy was not one of them.

"I'm pregnant. Did I stutter?" Pansy glared at Hermione and crossed her arms over her stomach. "I knew I shouldn't have told you that"

"No, you were right to. I just needed a second to process" Hermione walked over to Pansy to put her hand on her arm but Pansy shrank back out of habit.

The only people who ever showed genuine affection toward her were either Draco or Marco, the Ravenclaw boy she had been seeing in private. Having something show affection toward her other than them seemed foreign to her. Not even her mother was loving to her. Like a typical Death Eater family, love and affection was not common or taught. You married purely for the end result in keeping the blood line pure and raising another generation of Death Eaters. She was raised in dark magic and the ideals that she should marry someone rich, powerful, pureblood, and a member of the Slytherin House. Thus, the arranged marriage with Draco Malfoy was agreed upon when she was at the age of five.

Marco Fair-weather was a sixth year and in the Ravenclaw house. He was a smart boy, made all top marks, and would make a very successful Auror when he graduated. Though his dream was to travel to far away places and do research about culture and the magic that exists within. Pansy often would fall asleep remembering the stories he would create for her about the places he wanted to go to and the adventures they would have together. They had met accidently the year prior when Pansy had been snooping around the Room of Requirements looking for some Dark Arts material she had overheard her parents talking about that was stored in the school. Marco had come in looking to see if there was anything stored that was from lands outside England.

"_Do you need help looking for something?" _

_Pansy jumped up startled at the sudden voice, she spun around to find a quiet boy she often saw in the library after hours. She sometimes helped out the librarian in turn for passes to get out of class incase she didn't feel like getting up in the morning or needed extra time to study for an exam. The boy was almost a head taller than her, glasses that lay on the crook of his nose, blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a burgundy sweater and brown corduroy pants. He fiddled with his glasses as the two of them stood in silence. "No I am fine" Pansy snapped. _

"_Okay? It just seemed like you were looking for something" The boy fidgeted with a birdcage that was perched on the table next to him. _

"_Well I wasn't okay" Pansy straightened up and dusted the dirt off her skirt. _

"_Do you need any help searching for what ever it was you need?" The boy was persistent and obviously knew that Pansy was lying. _

"_I said I wasn't looking for anyone, and who are you?" Pansy shifted her weight to one side and placed her hands on her hips. _

"_Marco Fair-weather and you are a horrible liar Pansy Parkinson" March smile and crossed his arms. Pansy bit her lip and hid a smile._

Since that evening a year ago they had run into each other a few more times and soon started hanging out. He was the exact opposite of what she had been taught to look for and she loved every second of it. He was sweet on her, calling her beautiful and smart, yet also could push her buttons. He would call her out when she was lying, making her red with fury, and then turn around and kiss her, making everything else melt away. Marco was everything she wanted but nothing that she needed to please her parents. But she couldn't help the way she felt when she was around him, it was addictive, and like an addict she couldn't stay away from him. She loved him and he loved her. They knew all each other's secrets. He knew about the arranged marriage between Pansy and Draco but he loved her anyways. He always told her that one day they would be together, one day they could fly away and disappear into their dreams. She dreamed about it every night and hated waking up to the cold reality that there was a slim to none chance of that every happening.

"Have you gone to Poppy? How far along are you?"

"I don't know, a month, maybe two?" Pansy fidgeted with her shirt.

Hermione stepped forward and grabbed Pansy's hand. "Come Pansy, we need to get you checked out okay"

Pansy nodded numbly and allowed Hermione led her out of the bathroom.

---

"Well Miss Parkinson you are in deed pregnant" Madame Pomphrey stood in between Pansy and Hermione. Pansy sat on one bed while Hermione sat on the one across from it. Hermione sat with her feet dangling off the edge, letting her toes brush across the pristine floor. "Have you told the father yet?"

Pansy shot Hermione a worried look. She couldn't tell her that it was Marco, it would give away the whole affair and Pansy could get into a lot of trouble with the Dark Lord.

"No, she hasn't told Draco yet" Hermione rushed the words out of her mother so fast she couldn't believe she even said them. Her heart broke into pieces as she realized the reality of the situation. Not only to the outside would were Pansy and Draco engaged, now they were about to have a family in just a few months. Hermione forced herself not to break down and cry.

Pansy's eyes softened at Hermione, if they could speak freely at the moment she would give her a thousand thank yous. Pansy knew all too well the feelings that Hermione had for Draco. Whether or not she had acted on them she didn't know but the way she would stare at Draco across the Great Hall…she looked at Marco the same way.

"Well Miss Parkinson you may want to tell him soon, soon those robes aren't going to hide that stomach of yours. I can see you are already showing just a little bit" Pansy looked down at the sweater she was wearing. Poppy was right, just barely you could see a bump beginning to form. "You are about 12 weeks along and the baby seems healthy. How is the morning sickness?"

"Horrible" Pansy mumbled. At the moment she was trying not the breath too deep, the smell of bleach was making her stomach turn in flip flops.

"Well you should be happy to hear that it will be ending soon, it usually does around the 13th or 14th week" Poppy gave Pansy small smile and Pansy nodded grateful for the good news.

Hermione and Pansy stayed in the infirmary for a little while longer before they were both allowed to leave and Pansy was suggested to set up an appointment at St. Mungo's to get checked out by a Healer. Hermione knew very well that Pansy was not about to do that but she nodded to Poppy anyways.

In silence the two of the walked towards the Great Hall, until Hermione broke the silence. "Pansy, you might want to tell…" Hermione stopped; she suddenly realized she didn't know the name of the boy Pansy had been seeing.

"Marco" Pansy filled in the blanks. "And I know, I just haven't built up the courage to do so"

"Well, lets get some food in your stomach, you're probably staring and now you're feeding for two" Hermione broke into a smile and placed her arm around Pansy. Finally Pansy let a smile escaped her lips and nodded. It was nice to be able confide in someone other than Draco. _I probably should tell him too about my predicament_ Pansy reminded herself. The two of them reached the doors to the Great Hall and Hermione dropped her arm from Pansy's shoulders. Entering together Hermione turned to walk towards the Gryffindor table but Pansy grabbed her arm.

"Please sit with me" Pansy whispered. Hermione looked around the room. They were late for dinner so there were hardly any people in the dining hall; Hermione nodded and followed Pansy to the Slytherin table. As they sat down the younger students who were sitting around them hushed their conversations and turned to look at the odd pair. Pansy sensed Hermione's uneasiness and turned to the younger students, "Either you direct your eyes in another area of this marvelous dining a hall or I will personally remove them!" Pansy's voice was sharp and bitter. The underclassmen knew well not to question Pansy Parkinson and quickly diverted their eyes.

"Thanks" Hermione smiled and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. Pansy simply nodded and started to fill her plate.

---

Later that night Hermione, after escorting Pansy back to the Slytherin quarters, entered the Head's common room to find Draco sitting on the couch staring into the fire. Not wanting to talk to him Hermione walked past and almost made it to her door before Draco's voice rang out. "Where were you?" His voice was calm.

"None of your business Malfoy" She knew calling him his last night would. To prove it she saw him twitch and then shake his head.

"Please, Hermione" Draco turned and stood up, starting to walk over to him. Hermione panicked, she couldn't let him get close to her.

"I guess congratulation is in order" Hermione blurted out. She knew it was Pansy's job to inform Draco but she couldn't keep her mouth closed any other. It was almost as if she was jealous of Pansy. Not because she was pregnant but it was going to be her, not Hermione, who was going to raise a family with him. It made her hate the whole situation she was in.

Draco stopped in his tracks and raised an eye brow. "Congratulations on what?"

Hermione blinked back tears, "Pansy is pregnant" and if it was possible all the color drained from Draco's face.

"We didn't…" Draco trailed off, horror on his face.

"I know" Hermione whispered.

"Then that means…"

"Marco is the father" Hermione answered strongly.

"Oh bugger" Draco sat down on the edge of the couch and ran his hand through his hair. He did that a lot when he was thinking.

"She's scared as hell Draco" Hermione sighed, "You…you should go be with her. It's going to be your job to support her and make sure the world thinks that it is your child" Draco sat there in silence as he took it all in. Hermione shook her head and opened the door to her bedroom, "Good night Draco"

---

Hermione lay in her bed staring at her ceiling. Her pillow was wet from her tears and she was sure the mascara was splotchy on her cheeks. Wiping them away she rolled over and looked at her wall. She could still see the fire light flickering under her door, Draco was still awake. Her heart was breaking with every breath and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


	17. Back in the Manor

------------

**Heiress of the Dark Lord – CJ Wellington**

**Summary: **Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Seventeen: Back at the Manor**

"So have you told Marco yet?" Hermione asked Pansy, the two of them were eating breakfast together three weeks later. Today they would leave for break and Hermione was still unsteady about it, but having Pansy as a friend now she felt a little better.

"Ya we've been talking about it over the past weeks. He was so excited Hermione, you should have seen him! Of course he panicked at first but afterwards he just couldn't stop kissing me" pansy answered. "He gave me this" Pansy removed the engagement ring the Draco had given her to reveal a ring that was thin as water. It was silver with an inscription on it. "It says Together in our dreams forever" Sliding the engagement ring back onto her finger she gave Hermione a sad smile. "I wish we could be together"

"How is he handling the whole, Draco Malfoy will be raising my kid, thing" Hermione inquired. She wasn't very hungry; she hadn't felt up to eating in a while. Her heart ached too much to find interest in much of anything. She hadn't even gone to the library in a whole week.

"Well that's a different story" Pansy gritted through her teeth, "He is mad and we got into a fight about how I should just disappear and be with him. But he knows I can't just run away from the Dark Lord. He would hunt us down and kill all of us. I just couldn't bear if I got him hurt. We argued for along time but in the end he was just happy that I was with him now"

Hermione nodded and picked at her food. She wished she could be that optimistic but she just couldn't make herself be happy. She needed Draco with her and that was not an option that was open to her. Over the past couple of weeks she watched silently as Draco and Pansy walked down the hall hand in hand, kissed outside the classroom, and even sat very near one another during meals. Hermione feared that they were falling for one another, alone Pansy swore she was still head over heels for Marco. Either they were very good actors or something was starting between them. They had accepted their fate, it was just Hermione and Marco who wished differently now.

"I better finish packing" Hermione put down her fork, "I will meet you on the train"

Pansy nodded and waved good bye as Hermione stood up and exited the Great Hall.

Back in her dorm Hermione was debating on whether or not she really wanted to pack. Assuming her other clothes were still at the Manor, and there she had to dress to the T, there wasn't really any reason for her to bring the clothes she had stored here. Finally Hermione decided to pack a few coats, her winter boots, and some school work before locking her trunk and minimizing it. Placing her belongings in her pocket she threw on her black jacket and headed down to the common room. Draco was waiting for her by the fire. "I thought we could walk together"

"Shouldn't you walk with your pregnant fiancé?" Hermione was harsher than she meant to be. Draco's eyes showed that she had hurt him but she forced herself to over look it.

"You know that I am not the father, besides, Pansy wanted to see Marco one more time before we left" Draco shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well I…I forgot something in the library so I'll just meet you there" Hermione lied and hurried out the door, leaving a down casted Draco behind. Both of them knew that this was the way it was supposed to be. Not together and not happy. As painful as it was, there was nothing they could do about it.

---

Once on the train Hermione found her self and empty compartment and settled in. It would be a long train ride to Kings Cross. Just as she pulled out a book to read, Ron and Harry appeared at her door. Hermione braced her self as they slid open the door and stepped in. "Just wanted to remind you of your options Riddle" Harry's voice was dark and uneasy. Like he didn't trust himself to be in the same room with her, "If you choose to go with Death Eaters you are considered our enemy, if you come with us…then we know you are our side. But we are still not friends"

Hermione glared at them, "So either way I lose"

"Why should we make you happy?" Ron snapped, "You have dirty blood running through you"

Hermione stood up and sized Ron up, "Dirty Blood? Wasn't your ex-best friend a mudblood?"

Ron sneered, "Like you said, ex-best friend"

"Get out!" Hermione growled. But Ron and Harry stood their ground. "I said, GET OUT!" This time Hermione yelled and shoved Ron backwards into the hallway. Harry looked started at Hermione's sudden action, "That goes for you too Potter" Hermione snapped.

"Don't forget what we said" Ron replied darkly as he turned to walk down the small hallway.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Then Hermione slammed the door shut and locket it, pulling down the blinds so she left her self in complete isolation to wallow in her fury.

A few hours later the train pulled into the station and Hermione rose for seat. She pushed her way through the crowd of students till she made it onto the platform. It was now time to make the final decision. To her left stood The Weasley family along with Harry, Lupin, and Tonks. To her right stood Pansy and her mother in the corner of the crowded area. Pansy waited patiently; staring at her while she fought a battle in her head. Hermione looked back and forth from family to family. After this moment she would decide her fate for the rest of her life. She couldn't go back after she made the choice. Going with Pansy meant she fully embraced her own family and would forever be Lord Voldemort's daughter. Going with Harry and Ron meant she would probably never see Draco again, and while that might make her heart hurt less…She would rather be next to him and not have him then not be around him at all. So…she went to the right.

Looking back she watched as the Weasley's shook their heads in disappointment. But gathering courage Hermione turned around just as she arrived to where Pansy and her mother were waiting.

"Welcome home Ms. Riddle"

---

Her room was just as she had left it, messy and unkempt. "We knew you would be back" Hermione turned around to find Belletrix standing in her door way. Suddenly Hermione felt the urge to hug the dark witch but she fought against the temptation.

"Good evening Belletrix" Hermione smiled, trying her best to clean up the mess she had left behind.

"Dinner will be served at seven sharp, as usual you need to be properly dressed and no wand"

"Don't trust me still?" Hermione was amused. She hadn't used her wand in a very long time, after getting the hand of wandless magic her wand was of no use to her.

"No I just don't want you to hex your father" Belletrix smiled and crossed her arms. Hermione laughed.

"You know I don't need a wand to do that"

Belletrix crossed the bedroom and sat down on Hermione's bed. "Just don't need the temptation around"

Hermione and Belletrix chatted for a few minutes before Belletrix retreated back into the hallway before she left she turned around and stood in the doorway. "You look more like your mother every time I see you" Belletrix whispered and Hermione swore she saw tears in the older witch's eyes.

_Trick of the light_ Hermione thought to her self as Belletrix disappeared from the door way. Sighing Hermione sat down and held one of her robes in her lap. Just across the hall was Draco's room, so close and so far away. Draco must have arrived before her because she didn't see him when she and Pansy arrived. Down the hall Pansy was in her room telling her mother of the 'wonderful news' and Hermione never felt so alone. _Best get ready_ Hermione made up her mind and walked into the bathroom to get ready for dinner.

Just a little while later Hermione was staring at her reflection. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she was dressed in a smile floor length black dress that hugged her upper body and fell off her shoulders. Taking a deep breath she left her room and started down the hallway. She hadn't seen her father in a long time but had been communicating with him through letter for a while, Blaise being the middle man. Just as she reached the top of the stairs she heard footsteps behind her. Turning she found Draco and Pansy walking hand in hand down the hallway. _Maybe I should have gone with the Weasley's_ Hermione scolded herself for her thoughts and shook her head. Without saying a word Hermione turned back around and descended down the stairs.

At the dinner table Hermione sat quietly as people chattered around her. It wasn't until she was addressed did she lift her eyes of her bowl of soup. "It is good to have you home…daughter" Lord Voldemorts voice rang out over everyone else and the rest of the conversations came to a sudden stop. It was only then that Hermione looked around to see who all was invited to dinner. At the head of the table Belletrix and her husband, that was a rare sight, there was also Narcissia and Lucius Malfoy, herself, Pansy's parents, and then Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. It was a full table, except the empty chair at the opposite end of the table where her mother would have sat.

Hermione swallowed the wine that was in her mouth and nodded, "It is good to be home"

"It looks like we have many things to be thankful for tonight" Lord Voldemort raised his glass into the hair, everyone quickly followed, Hermione was last to raise her glass. "We are thankful for this reunion with our children, thankful for our purity that we have kept, and as I hear it…we are thankful for a new life that will be born into this world in just a few months. And those who have not heard Draco and Pansy are expecting a child already, not even married and they can't keep their hands off each other" A small laughed swept across the table and Hermione felt sick to her stomach. "So here is a toast to them and their happiness"

There was around of 'Cheers' and everyone took a sip of their wine, Pansy a sip of her water. Hermione almost downed the whole glass before she set it back down at her plate.

"After dinner I would like to speak with you for a moment Hermione" Lord Voldemort turned to his daughter. Hermione nodded but didn't say a word. Instead she looked down at her soup and tried her best not to look up at Draco who was sitting directly across from her. Conversation soon ensued the table and all but Hermione enjoyed the dinner that was placed before them. She listened to Draco and Pansy talk with their parents about the baby and how they were waiting till she delivered to find out if it was a boy or girl. She listened to her father converse with Belletrix about the latest mission they had been on.

Finally dinner was over and everyone was excused from the table, except Hermione. While everyone walked out the door Hermione followed Lord Voldemort into his study. With a wave of his hand the doors locked behind him loudly. "I am very disappointed in you daughter" Lord Voldemort sighed. Hermione stood nervously in front of his desk. "I gave orders for you to stay away from Mr. Malfoy and my sources say that you have been doing other wise? The affairs of Mr. Malfoy are of no concern of you"

"I understand that I have disappointed you but you have to understand, I…I…care about him" Hermione couldn't bring her self to say 'love' if she did she would surely break down right in front of the dark lord.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson are to be wed at the end of the year and you are to marry a suitable Death Eater that I have picked out for you" Lord Voldemort crossed his desk and stood right in front of her. Hermione opened her mouth to question him but her father silenced her. "I have informed Mr. and Mrs. Zabini that you and Blaise are to be wed after graduation"

"What?! But I don't care for Blaise that way…we are just friends!" Hermione protested. Lord Voldemort held up his hand to silence her.

"You have no say in this Hermione, you will marry Blaise Zabini and you will be happy"

"You have no right to tell me how to feel! You have no idea who I am or what my emotions are" Hermione felt tears rising in the corners of her eyes.

"I know that you are my daughter and that Blaise is a very good match for you. Just like Draco and Pansy are good matches for each other. They are even starting a family"

"No I will not marry Blaise, you can't make me!" Hermione yelled turning around to leave the room. Lord Voldemort grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"Yes you will and there will be no other talk of this. Be a good daughter and as you are told! What I say goes and you will marry him!" Her father's voice was loud and made Hermione even angrier.

"But I love Draco!" As soon as the words left Hermione's mouth she found herself on the floor and her left cheek stinging. He had slapped her hard across the cheek. Looking up through her tears Hermione watched as Lord Voldemort crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"You are never to speak those words again and if I ever see you around Draco Malfoy, it will be he who is punished for your disobedience"

Hermione rose from her spot, her hands over her mouth in fear she would say something else.

"Now left!" Lord Voldemort snapped. The doors behind her flew open and Hermione turned and ran out of the room, choking on her sobs as she ran to her room.

---

Hermione gripped the stair railing as she ran up the stairs, stumbling over dress. She covered her mouth to muffle her sobs and as she reached her door she spun around and ran into Draco's. Throwing the door open to find Draco sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, he looked up as Hermione entered his room. Immediately he stood up and closed the door behind her, Hermione stood in the middle of his room. The two of them stood in silence for a moment before Hermione turned to him with eyes blinded by tears. "I am to marry Blaise" She whispered, her voice was barely audible.

Sadness washed over Draco as he watched Hermione cry in his room. And beyond his better judgment he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione slid her arms around his waist and pulled herself as close to him as she could. Oh how she had missed his body next to hers, how his arms seemed to fit perfectly around her, how is always smelled like fresh peppermint. "I am so sorry Draco; please forgive me for our argument. I love you I swear I do" Hermione's voice was muffled into his shirt.

"I know Hermione, I know" Draco ran his hand comforting up and down her back. Hermione leaned back and looked him in the eyes.

"You still love me right?" Hermione whispered, almost afraid of the answer. And then suddenly it was Draco who had tears in his eyes.

"How could you ever question that Hermione? I love you with all of my heart, forever and always" Draco reached up and cupped her face in his hands. "No matter where our lives take us, you will be the only one who has my whole heart"

"Oh Draco, I would rather die then be with out you" She whispered as Draco dropped his head and let his lips brush across hers. It was electric when their lips touched. They had missed each other so much, suddenly all the barriers had broke and it all came crashing down on top of them as they stood in the room in tears, holding one another as if they let go, the other would disappear into thin air.


	18. Preparations

------------

**Heiress of the Dark Lord – CJ Wellington**

**Summary: **Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Eighteen: **Preparation

Lord Voldemort sat in his study staring at the spot where is daughter once stood. He sighed and ran his fingers over his face. He knew he shouldn't have hit Hermione, he knew he shouldn't be so rough with her. But it wasn't like he had a whole lot of experience being a father, often letting his anger get the better of him. Hermione would marry Blaise, it had to be. He said it. Turning around he stared at the book case behind him, at one book in particular. "Hogwarts: A History" read down the spine. It was old version but he kept it around for personal reasons, never letting anyone else touch it. Reaching up he pulled the book off of the shelf and set it on the desk in front of him. He hadn't opened the book in years, the dust on the spine proved it but tonight he felt like brushing his fingers along the pages again.

Opening the book it revealed a picture stuck between the first page and the cover of the book. The words in scripted on the cover part of the page were in neat calligraphy.

_My Dearest Tom, _

_I know you hate reading but I hope that you will take a chance on this book, like you took a chance on me._

_It is one of my favorites and when you read it I hope you will think of me. _

_Love Always,_

_Mya Kingston_

The Dark Lord ran his fingers over the black ink and then picked up the picture that was kept next to it. It was of a couple standing outside Hogwarts, snow was falling around them but they smiled against the chilly weather. He touched the picture with his fingers and sighed. The picture was of him and Mya just a few months before he proposed. He placed the picture back into the book and shut it quietly but as he put it back into its place on the bookshelf another picture fell from between the pages. The Dark Lord bent down and picked it up off the floor. This time there were three people in the picture, he, Mya, and Hermione just a few weeks after she was born. He stared at the picture for a few moments before opening his desk drawer and placing it inside, next to a black box that contained a set of marital rings that hadn't been touched in years.

---

The next morning Hermione awoke to find a note pinned to the pillow next to her. _Meet me in the library –D _Hermione smiled and tucked the note underneath her pillow.

Dressing quickly, the young brunette crept out of her room and hurried to the library, silently not to be seen. Once she arrived at the double doors her heart began to race. Her fingers trembled as she gripped the handle to let herself in, she knew that Draco would be punished if they were seen together but she couldn't stop herself from pushing open the door and walking in. The room was silent except for the crackling fire. Hermione looked around for Draco but he was no where to be seen. Letting out a sigh she walked through the isles of books until she came up another note.

_Take the ladder to the loft –D_ A smile broke over Hermione's face as she tucked the note into her back pocket. Walking to the back corner of the library she reached a silver ladder that led to a reading loft, hidden away. Gripping the railing she climbed up and into the loft, there she found Draco sitting by the small window staring out over the front of the manor. "Hey" Hermione whispered, crawling over to where Draco was sitting. The loft wasn't very big or tall, there were some cushions lying about for reading comfort but that was about it.

Draco turned his head and smiled. "You sure do sleep a long time" He teased, Hermione blushed. "Don't worry I haven't been here long. I had a meeting with Pansy's father to work out marital arrangements and stupid stuff"

Hermione nodded and leaned against the wall next to him. "I have to meet with Blaise and his parents at some point but I think I'm going to wait until after the ceremony" Draco turned and kissed Hermione on the lips. "What was that for?"

"Because I'm happy that you found those notes and not your father" Draco whispered, kissing her again and then leaning back against the wall. Hermione tucked her legs underneath her and faced Draco.

"How are we going to do this when my father probably has spies everywhere watching me? I'm lucky that I wasn't followed this morning…but it is only eight am"

"I don't know, this is an old manor, I'm sure we can figure out something" Draco sighed. Hermione's face lit up with an idea.

"Okay so when I was here over the summer I discovered something…" Hermione trailed off. Draco looked at her from the corner of his eye, waiting for her to continue, "Did you know that there are secret passages all over this manor? I've walked through a lot of them but I am sure there are some that I haven't found yet"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that when I was on watch you were gallivanting around the Manor?" Draco smirked. Hermione bit her lip and nodded, hiding a smile. "That explains why it was always so quiet in your room, you weren't even in it"

"My point is, I'm sure your room has a secret passage way, mine does. But we could take them and meet some where, there must be hidden rooms or something" Hermione pulled her knees to her chest and placed her chin on her knees.

"Did I ever tell you that you are brilliant?" Draco smiled at her and pushed her over into the cushions, causing Hermione let out a soft laugh.

So that's what they did, over the course of the next week they would meet up in the secret passage ways and wonder around the manor together, hand in hand together. It was nice to be able to be together at some point during the day. Hermione soon found herself staring at the Grand Father Clock that stood in the dining hall, waiting for it to reach the end of dinner and she could disappear to meet up with Draco. They had agreed to not speak to one another during the day and when they happened to run into one another they would give each other a curt nod and pass by in silence. Her father seemed pleased and their plan went accordingly. But that didn't stop each other from embracing one another when they did meet after dark. It was almost as if their time around fueled their passion for one another.

Tonight it was Christmas Eve and Hermione and Draco were wondering around the manor behind the walls. They were just about to pass the dining hall when Draco stopped Hermione. "I want to give you something that belongs to you" His voice was hushed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver locket.

Hermione put her hands to her mouth and smiled, "Oh Draco" she breathed. Draco smiled and hooked the necklace around her neck, "Does it still have the same memory?" Draco nodded and Hermione opened the locket, silently watching at a miniature version of her self dancing around a faded floor with Draco. "Thank you Draco" Hermione reached up and cupped his face with her hands, planting a small kiss on his lips.

"You look beautiful with it on" Draco smiled and kissed her back.

Laying her head on Draco's shoulder she laced her fingers with his and the two of them continued on their walk behind hidden walls.

---

The next morning Hermione awoke to find a package next to her bed. It was to her from her father. Curious, Hermione sat the box on top of her bed and opened it up. Inside it was a book, Hogwarts: A History. Hermione let out a laugh and picked it up out of the box. As she did a note fell out of it, it was a Christmas card. Opening it she found the familiar hand writing.

_Merry Christmas Daughter,_

_This book belonged to your mother and I thought that you would like to have it. _

_-L.V._

How random that her own personal favorite book was her mother's favorite as well. Hermione shook her head and opened the book, inside she found a picture. It was of a man and woman, the woman was holding a baby. They were all smiling at the person taking the picture. It was in black and white so Hermione couldn't tell if it was spring or fall but she did realize that it was she who was the baby and the man and woman were her parents. "Thank you" Hermione whispered to no one. She climbed off her bed and tucked it between the wood outline of her mirror and the glass. Taking a step back she admired the picture for a moment and then returned to her bed. The book lay open so Hermione placed it on her lap and began to read the book that she had almost memorized.

Later on that day Hermione wandered down to the kitchen to get food and found Blaise sitting at the island drinking a butter beer. "Merry Christmas Hermione" He smiled at her and set his glass down on the counter. Hermione nodded and summoned herself a glass of butter beer. Taking a seat across from him she fiddled with her glass before looking up and speaking to him.

"Have you heard about our futures?" Hermione inquired. Blaise finished the rest of his drink and nodded towards Hermione.

"Ya, apparently we are getting hitched" Blaise shook his head. "It's not how I had my life planned out but I guess something don't always go as planned"

Hermione nodded in agreement, "At least we know one another"

"Is that Draco's mother's locket around your neck?" Blaise rested his chin on her knuckles. Hermione looked down and realized that her locket had fallen out from her shirt. Blushing, Hermione quickly hid it away. Blaise shook his head, "Be careful Hermione, that's all I'm going to say"

"It's nothing" But Hermione's actins betrayed her as she rushed the words out and then fell into an awkward silence. Hermione ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"I never liked the idea of marriage to be honest" Blaise broke the silence, "I was perfectly fine being a bachelor the rest of my life, relationships are just too complicated"

"You have no idea" Hermione whispered to herself. Blaise gave her a weak smile and conjured up another butter beer.

"Well, cheers to…to hopefully a better year to come" Blaise raised his glass. Hermione smiled and raised her own glass.

"Cheers"

---

New Years Eve would be the night of the initiation ceremony. It was the night before and Hermione, as well as the rest of the young wizards that were chosen over the summer. They were rehearsing what would happen in just a few hours. They were also warned that the Order and the Ministry may attack because it was discovered that their ceremony had been leaked to the Light side. Very strict precautions were being taken to protect the ceremony but anything could happen.

Hermione sat next to Pansy as the boys were being instructed where they were to stand by Belletrix. "How are you?" Hermione inquired.

"Ehh, okay" Pansy laid her hands on her stomach; it was now very obvious that she was pregnant. "I had the perfect dress picked out for this occasion and now I can't even fit into it" Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"You will look beautiful in whatever you where" Hermione assured her. Pansy gave her a grateful smile and turned back to the boys.

"I heard about your planned engagement to Blaise, it's been the latest talk around the manor"

"Ya, I am completely thrilled" Hermione replied through her teeth. She shook her head and felt the locket underneath her shirt. Just feeling it made her feel better about the situation that she was in.

"Well at least you are not alone" Pansy laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I love him Pansy" Hermione whispered, so that Belletrix would not hear them talking.

"Who?" Pansy inquired, she knew the answer, maybe, but she wanted to hear it from Hermione.

Hermione sighed; "Draco"

Pansy clapped her hands together and smiled. "I knew it! I knew you two were secretly seeing one another, just like Marco and I" Hermione shot her look and Pansy covered her mouth to hide her laughter. When she had calmed down she removed her mouth and turned to face Hermione better, "Maybe things will turn around. Maybe your father will give in. Maybe everything will work out"

Hermione knew those were empty wishes but it did make her feel a little better. Looking back towards the boys she caught the eye of Draco. He gave her a small smile, causing a blush to creep over her cheeks. Draco laughed silently and shook his head, turning back to Belletrix to make sure he didn't miss any of his directions. "Maybe" Hermione whispered to her self.

After rehearsal was done Hermione was walking back to her room when a hand shot out of a dark corner and pulled her into the darkness. Hermione was about to shout when lips covered hers. "Shhh" Draco's voice was soft.

"Draco, what are you doing? We could get caught" Hermione looked around the hallway nervously.

"Please, just be here in this moment with me and don't think of anything else" Draco whispered into her ear. Hermione smiled and looked up at him, she could just barely make out the lining of his face in the darkness.

"I love you" Hermione whispered against his lips.

"I love you too" Draco whispered back, wrapping his arms around Hermione and pulling her close to him. "Forever and Always"

---

It was the morning of the Initiation Ceremony and Hermione sat in her room staring out her back window. Her fingers traced the lines of the dark mark on her forearm. To night the woman were addressed to wear dressed that revealed their mark and men were to wear button up shirts rolled to the elbow to reveal theirs. It was a night of embracement, embracing their futures, their duties, and the rest of their lives.

Tonight would be a night to remember…in more ways than one.


	19. The Final Battle

-----------

**Heiress of the Dark Lord – CJ Wellington**

**Summary: **Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Nineteen: **The Final Battle

The Grand Father clock in the dining room rang out through out the manor. It was seven pm, in just thirty minutes the Ceremony would begin.

Hermione stood in her room staring at her reflection. Her curls were loose around her face, falling on her bare shoulders. Her dress hugged her chest and then flowed out to her feet in a steel grey coloring with a diamond broach at the top of the dress. Like she was told, she wore a dress that left her arms open and free, revealing the Dark Mark on her left arm. The last touch she added was the silver locket around her neck. Charming it so that it became invisible Hermione finally decided that she was ready to leave. Lifting her dress up she took a step out of her door and saw Pansy walking towards her.

Like Hermione, Pansy wore a dress that hugged her chest and then spread out to her feet. Instead of a broach like Hermione bore, Pansy's top criss-crossed and had tiny stone embedded in the fabric. Her dress was of black satin and made her shin shine in its paleness. She looked beautiful. Hermione smiled at her and extended her hand to walk with her. "May I be your escort?"

Pansy laughed and took Hermione's hand, "Yes you may my good friend"

The two of them walked hand in hand down the stairs and paused when they reached the doors to the Ballroom. "You ready for this?" Hermione turned to look at Pansy.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Pansy squeezed Hermione's hand and together the pushed the large double doors open to reveal an elegantly decorated room.

Inside the Ballroom Hermione paused and looked around. Silver and black curtains hung from the windows, tables lined the floor with black table clothes, and an elegant stage sat at the head of the room. Behind them she heard guests arriving, past and current Circle Members as well as their families and the families of the new generation of Circle Members. There was a table designated for Hermione and the rest of them, she and Pansy made their way over and sat down at the room began to fill with people. Soon Draco and Blaise appeared and took their seats with them, followed by the rest of the privileged few.

They were just being served the first course when Lord Voldemort took the floor and aimed his wand at his throat, amplifying his voice. "Welcome my loyal followers!" A round of applause erupted across the room. "Tonight we celebrate the youth of our world. These privileged few in just a little bit will join those who have shown promise in our struggle, both past and present. Those who are here with us today and those who we remember in their honor"

Another round of applause echoed through the room before the Dark Lord wished them a goodnight and that the ceremony would begin shortly.

At each of the doors stood a Death Eater, ordered to keep watch incase of an ambush. Hermione felt safe among the rest of the Death Eaters. It was a strange feeling but it left a smile on her face. Next to her she conversed with Pansy and shot Draco secret smiles. Music filled the room, keeping the mood and everyone's nerves at a calm pace.

Soon Lord Voldemort resumed his place on the floor and everyone quieted down. "Will Belletrix Lestrange please join me on the dance floor?" Everyone looked around for the devilish raven haired woman. She soon appeared dressed in a blood red floor length dress. Her raven hair was done up in curls and a smile painted on her face. Her heels clicked on the wood floor as she turned and stood next to Lord Voldemort.

"Will all those chosen please stand before me" Belletrix's voice rang out over the crowd. Quickly Hermione and the rest of them stood up and took their places like they had rehearsed the night before. "Please extent and turn over your left arm" The students did as they were told, revealing the Dark Mark to the rest of the crowd.

---

Outside members of the Order watched silently as the ceremony began. Many of the murmured as they watched the Hogwarts students reveal their Dark Mark, the suspicions were right; Hermione Riddle had crossed to the dark side. With this evidence they were under oath to not take mercy upon her. Now she was just like the rest of the Death Eaters and it was their mission to take down the Circle…at all means possible. They anxiously waited for their signal to ambush. Among the crowd of Aurors stood Ron and Harry, both watching closely with eyes of disappointment and fury.

---

Draco was first to be initiated. He walked up to the dark lord and extended his arm. "Welcome my son once again" Lord Voldemort lifted his wand and placed the tip of it on Draco's dark mark. Whispering a curse Draco watched as the Dark Mark turned from black to silver, symbolizing his placement among the Elite Circle. It stung a little bit but he did not show the pain on his face. When the transformation was done he lowered his head to the dark lord and then returned to his spot. Next was Pansy, followed by Blaise, then Crabbe and Goyle, and then a few more students until it was finally Hermione's time to walk up to her father.

"Hermione Riddle" Belletrix smiled at her and welcomed her to the front of the room. Hermione took a deep breath, lifted up her dress and walked up to her father and Belletrix. As Hermione walked past her peers she heard a deep voice whisper a spell. Hermione turned her head to see who it was but no one's mouth was moving when she made eye contact with everyone. The only person who showed emotion was when her eyes stopped on Draco and panic crossed her face. A chill ran down Hermione's spin as she looked at his worried eyes. But she couldn't just stop and ask him so she reluctantly turned back around and finished her walk to her father.

As she arrived Belletrix gave her a puzzled look but did not say a word. Lifting her chin up, Hermione extended her arm to her father. He smiled at her and placed his wand on her arm. Hermione winced ever so slightly as the ink turned from black to silver. But soon enough the process was done and Lord Voldemort move to embrace her in a hug but as he drew closer her froze and looked down at her chest. Hermione was puzzled and looked down. The spell she had heard was a revealing spell for on her neck, visible to everyone in the room, was the locket that Draco gave to her.

Hermione looked up at the dark lord with fear in her eyes. She watched as his eyes turned from normal to dark red. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up to him; the room gasped and fell to a silence. Behind her Draco made a motion to move but Pansy quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Hermione closed her eyes as the dark lord reached up to her neck. She inhaled sharply as he wrapped his hand around the locket and yanked it off her neck. A burning sensation ripped across the back of her neck as he threw her onto the ground. "This necklace bares the seal of the Malfoy family" His voice was cold and harsh.

Behind her Narcissia and Lucius shot their soon a furious look. Narcissia covered her face in her hands with shame.

From the floor Hermione watched Lord Voldemort open the locket and reveal the memory. Closing her eyes Hermione listened to the music from the memory of her and Draco dancing. When she opened her eyes she found her father glaring down at her. "You were forbidden to see Draco Malfoy and you deliberately disobeyed me. I told you if you did this the consequences would be dire. You have decided the fate of the person you love the most" Hermione watched in terror as Lord Voldemort raised his wand to Draco.

"No!" Hermione cried out as Lord Voldemort opened his mouth to curse Draco but her cry was drowned out by the loud crash of all the windows shattering around the room. Hermione covered her head as glass flew around her. She gasped as a piece cut across her cheek, dripping blood onto her dress. Chaos erupted around her as members of the Order and the Ministry appeared all over the place. Loud voices and sparks of bright light filled Hermione's eyes and ears. Standing up she forced her arms out, emitting an invisible force to throw the person who was coming towards her across the room and into the wall.

Spinning around she searched for Pansy and Draco but in all the smoke it was hard to see. She coughed and stumbled through, waving her hands to keep her self safe from the Aurors who were attacking in every direction. "Get the Dark Lord's daughter" Hermione heard someone yell out. The brunette spun around and saw Ron and Harry running towards her with their wands out. Hermione thrusted her hand out and threw their bodies backwards and ran in the opposite direction. As she was running someone grabbed her arm to stop her, she almost hexed him until she realized it was Draco.

"I feel like we have been in this position before" Draco yelled across the noise. Even with a cut across his forehead he tried to force a smile. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"You are joking while we are being ambush?" Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"Sorry, trying to lighten the mood" Draco spoke. He straightened up and took a step nearer to Hermione.

"You are so dumb" Hermione shouted. Debris flew around their heads as they stood in the mist of chaos.

Draco was just about to say something else when a bright green flashed behind him and suddenly all the emotion vanished from his face. Hermione watched horror as Draco fell to the ground. It almost seemed like the world had spun into slow motion as she watched his body fall. The sounds seemed to disappear and everything became still. A scream escaped her lips as she fell to her knees and placed her hands on Draco's chest. He was gone, all the life and love that she had seen in his eyes for so long was gone. Just a blank stare was all Hermione could see. "No" She whispered. Her fingers trembled as she tugged on his shirt, praying that any moment he would move. Do anything to tell her that he hadn't left her. That she was not alone. "Please, Draco, come back to me. Please" Tears spilled down her ashy cheeks as she placed the palm of her hand on his slowly cooling cheek.

---

From across the room Lord Voldemort stood tall against his enemy. He fought to the best of his ability. Waving his wand he cursed and destroyed all those who tried to take him down. Anger burned in his eyes as he watched his faithful followers fall to their death all around him. And soon his eyes fell on his daughter. He watched as she cried out next to the body of Draco Malfoy. He watched as she tried to revive him but failed. He watched as she cried and yelled out his name. It was then that he realized the mistake that he made. It was then that he realized that his daughter was just like him, falling in love with the person that was almost a complete polar opposite to themselves but was like the other half of them. The Dark Lord was about to reach out to tell Hermione to run when a flash of green light blocked his vision. He covered his eyes from the bight light and when he finally removed them he saw before him a beautiful woman dressed in white robes.

She had long brown hair and a soft glow around her head. Mya. She smiled at him and held out her hand, "It's time to come home Tom" her voice was like music to his ears.

"But Hermione" He protested. But she shook her head and walked towards him.

"Don't worry about our daughter. She will find happiness, I am sure of it. Please…come back to me Tom" She spoke again, her hand still stretched out. This time he took it and as he did it was like layers of years shed off of him, leaving him as a young man. His eyes had turned back to their normal brown and his hair grew back onto his head in a full shade of black. He was as he was the last time he had been truly happy. And now after all these years he was with the woman he loved and as he held her hand and stared into her eyes he felt the world disappear around him.

---

Then it was as if the world spun back into motion and Hermione looked up to see who had taken Draco away from her. Hatred and pain erupted in her heart as her eyes clashed with those of a green eyed boy. Standing up she glared at him and whispered under her breath, "Crucio" She watched numbly as Harry jerked in the air and fell to the ground. Crying out as pain ripped through his body. From behind her someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Hermione, please we must leave" It was Pansy's voce. Pansy looked down at the body of Draco and gasped, covering her mouth. With tears in her eyes she pulled on Hermione's arm once more. "Please we must hurry, more of them are coming. This is a battle that we will not win"

They had almost reached the doors when Hermione stopped and turned around. Looking into the mist of fighting people her heart broke into pieces when she saw the body of the person she cared about the most lying on the ground in the distance. "You go Pansy…you need to get somewhere safe…for the protection of the baby" Hermione turned around and pushed Pansy out of the door.

"No, Hermione come with me!" Pansy struggled against Hermione's grip. When Hermione spoke again it was low and serious.

"Pansy, for the love your child you must leave. Let me go, please"

Pansy stopped struggling against Hermione and stared at her. Instead of the confident woman she once knew, before her stood a shattered girl and Pansy knew that no matter what she said, she could not stop Hermione from returning to the fight. With tears in their eyes they embraced one another. "Good luck Hermione" Pansy whispered and then disappeared down the hallway.

Taking a breath, Hermione turned back around and walked as bravely as she could back into the mist of the chaos.


	20. Years Passed, Epilogue

-----------

**Heiress of the Dark Lord – CJ Wellington**

**Summary: **Now known to the world as the Dark Lord's Daughter, Hermione is forced to choose between the two things she loves most: Her father or her friends. And when her friends turn their back on her, Hermione's tears a dried by the boy who has disgraced her for seven years.

------------

**Chapter Twenty:** Years Passed (Epilogue)

27 year old Pansy Fair-weather stood in the middle of a cemetery. It was the middle of fall; the leaves had turned from their bright green façade to the warm colors of red, orange, and yellow. Some many years had passed since she had stood where she was that afternoon. The air was chilly with the coming winter, wrapping her coat around her body tighter. Her blonde hair was pulled back into point tail and long gone were her teenaged looks. She looked older, aged, but still held her beauty. Behind her, her daughter sat on a bench reading a book. Next to her stood Marco, his arm around her shoulders as they stared at the two head stones before them and laid flowers by the base. With tears in her eyes Pansy thought back to that night so many years ago.

She had returned hours later to the Manor with Marco with her for protection. The manor was very quiet as she remembered it, so quiet she could almost hear her heart beat against her rib cage. As she came upon the ballroom she found the once beautiful wooden doors lying in splinters on the floor. They had stepped carefully over the broken wood and into the destroyed room. Pansy seemed to lose count of the number of bodies that covered the scuffed up floor, both Death Eater and Auror alike. All of them bore emotionless faces and Pansy knew exactly how they died. Walking through the room stopped suddenly when she came upon the body of a young brunette in a silver dress. She cried out of Marco as she fell to her knees next to the girl. Brushing the hair off her face she revealed the woman to be Hermione. In one night she had lost both of her friends, first Draco and then Hermione. There was nothing left for her here as she rose back to her feet.

A short while later some Death Eaters who had escaped returned to see if their loved ones had made it. Pansy stood next to Marco as she listened to mothers cry out and younger kids stand numbly next to their lost parents. It was almost too much to bear as Pansy turned her face away from the death and allowed Marco to wrap his arms around her. They were soon joined by Narcissia and Lucius Malfoy, both distraught over the loss of their son. Together they agreed that arrangements must be made and a service for all those who were lost would be held. Pansy would represent the family of Hermione, getting her affairs into order and working with Narcissia to get things together. Belletrix was one of the many that was killed during the war and Pansy had to look away when she was found by her younger sister. Lord Voldemort's body was no where to be found.

With the help of other Death Eaters they removed the bodies of their own and left the manor, leaving behind their enemies for the rest of the world to deal with. A private funeral was held in honor of those who lost their lives and Pansy requested that Draco and Hermione's bodies to be placed next to one another. Narcissia and Lucius agreed after Pansy had told them about their secret. After the ceremony had taken place the young blonde had packed up her things and moved as far away as possible to live with Marco and raise their daughter. Hope; who was at the age of ten.

Now years later Pansy and Marco returned to England for their daughter would be attending Hogwarts next year. They had decided together that it was time to return home and the first thing Pansy wanted to do when they arrived back was to visit her best friends. And so she stood with her husband of nine years as she read the ascriptions' on her friend's head stones.

_Draco Malfoy_

_1980 – 1998_

_Son, friend, & partner_

"_May you be happy where you are, with the one that you love"_

_Hermione Riddle_

_1980 – 1998_

_Daughter, friend, & partner_

"_May your dreams take you where the world could not"_

In her own heart she knew that finally Draco and Hermione happy. They had gotten what they always wanted. To be together, forever. "I miss you guys so much" Pansy whispered as she took her husbands hand in hers. The sun was starting to fade behind them a young girl with blonde curls came up next to Pansy.

"Who are these people mother?" She inquired, placed her arm around her mother's arm.

"These two people were the bravest people I had ever met. I wish you could have met them Hope" Pansy whispered, kissed her daughter's head. Hope nodded and laid a lone flower in between the head stones.

"Well we best be going the sun is going down" Marco announced softly. Pansy nodded and placed her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

Turing around Pansy walked with her family towards the gates of the cemetery and before she crossed to the other side of the fence she looked back at where her friends laid and in the distance she saw them. Standing side by side with their arms around one another, smiling at her and as the sun dipped below the hills Pansy watched as they turned away from her and faded into the sunset.

They had found their happy ending and so had she. Her maybes had finally come true.

-The End

**Author's note: **_**I hope you all liked the story! This is the first story that I have ever completed. Thank you all for being loyal readers and reviews, all the comments that I read I took to heart and I appreciate every one : ) **_

_**-CJ Welling ton**_


End file.
